Shards of Fate
by JCMorrison
Summary: The end of the Starscourge was only the beginning. After someone shifts the timeline, Noctis and the others face a new adversary as well as a new friend with a shard. While the group tries to solve the mysteries surrounding them, they must overcome their differences before darkness covers Eos again. Noctis X OC / Gladio X OC
1. Prologue

-SPOILERS- BEWARE! If you haven't finished the game, please do before you read!

Square owns everything, I claim nothing. :P

Hey everyone! Like most (if not all) of us, after playing the game it left a hole in my heart. I didn't want to change the story of the game, so I decided to continue it in my own little way. :) The prologue begins right after Noct's death and continues from there. This will be a multi-chapter story of around 40 chapters or so. I switch POV's between scenes, so each one will start with a divider saying whose head you'll be in. :) Hope you enjoy. XOXO

* * *

Prologue

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░░L░u░c░i░s░░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

Death. How to define a thing like that? Everyone confronts it eventually, but once they do, they're gone. We only describe it from the other side. The living side. The heart stops and the body begins to decay and fall apart. Families mourn and bury the remains. Death is forgotten and life carries on. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems. . .

Noctis was weightless, drifting in the beyond. Eternal black, but thoughts still ran and became clearer with each moment that passed. Bright slivers of blue and white blinked as he did. Pure air filled his lungs in a rush when the slivers became a full picture. He was in the Crystal's realm. Noct's hands came up, turning front to back, the soft burn of muscles tightening when he clenched his fists. His body was whole again.

"The Chosen King has awakened. Rise, for your soul has escaped the price of Providence."

The thunderous voice behind him was calm, yet rumbled across his nerve endings like an earthquake sending tremors through a building. He should've expected it coming. Then again, he didn't expect any of this. ". . .How?"

A warm light surrounded Noctis, its energy pulling gently and guiding him upright. Bahamut's armor glistened in front of Noct and under his feet that hovered over the Astral's mighty hand. The Bladekeeper's eyes lowered, their unreadable gaze focusing on him.

"As the King of Light is revived, so is a new world. The darkness is banished, bringing forth hope to Eos."

Everything looked as it did the first time he'd stood before Bahamut. He didn't suppose the realm or even the Astral would've changed, but his own voice... his hands... He sounded younger. Scars from his latest battles were missing. He felt. . . different. Was this real? "I don't understand. The prophecy said. . . the blood price."

"You needn't question how. The blood price has been paid; the True King's fate, restored. From this, a decade is washed clean from the timeline."

Flashes of combat in the permanent night resurfaced. Glinting weapons and the clash of metal against daemon, faces of his aged friends, worn not only from time but loss and war, Ardyn's eyes as he sputtered his last words. He remembered it all. "I can still remember everything. What's changed?"

"The recollection will remain within the Chosen One and his shields, but all will be as it was without the curse upon this world. The Crystal's power is vital and resides yet in the True King. Embrace it and maintain the purity of our star. Go forth in the grace of the gods and rebuild the Kingdom of Lucis."

He was really alive? A jolt of anticipation shot through him, making his heart skip. Bahamut's hand dropped from beneath Noct and the light that had suspended him dimmed as he cascaded into the clean air of the limitless realm. The Draconian's massive form shrunk until nothing but the streaming color of blues and purples remained. His lips curved upward and his pulse raced while the hues shuttered to black once more. _Prompto. Ignis. Gladio. . . I'm coming home._

It was like he'd fallen flat on his back onto the dirt floor. His gasp bounced the stone walls of the enclosure. Pulling himself up, Noct turned toward the beams of golden light that spilled in through the entrance. The scourge truly had been lifted… and he was alive. His feet staggered forward to catch up with his eager hands that reached for the prison's opening. What started out as a soft chuckle quickly became an eruption of laughter. Stepping into the balmy sunlight, he stretched his arms out to revel in its warmth. No matter how bright it was, he didn't dare close his eyes. It was the most beautiful sight he'd beheld.

A procession of excited barks jerked his head westward. A dog wagged its tail while standing by a rowboat at Angelgard's shore. Noct smiled and ran, the metal on his royal raiment chinckling with each quick stride. The dog bolted to him, tackling his chest and knocking him to the ground with slobbery kisses.

"Umbra!" Noctis managed between laps of the dog's tongue and his own snickers. "Heeey! I'm glad to see you, too."

The horizon came back into view as he sat up, then black and beige fur again. The smell of musk and dirt filled his senses when he pulled Umbra in for one last snuggle. The dog trotted to the boat and waited patiently while Noct turned his attention across the bay. Galdin Quay. It was perfect. No longer in shambles and overrun with hell. Soft music drummed in the distance and the occasional playful shout or squeal resonated over the water. Everyone was there at the resort, it seemed. And if everyone was there, they would be there, too. Elation spread across his face, starting at his ears and mouth, then to his eyes. His heart felt as though it might burst. Noct hopped into the boat and rowed.

Memories of camping and exploring with his friends filled his mind while the boat cut through the sparkling waters of the bay - Prompto's silly antics, Gladio's straightforward humor, Iggy's witty sarcasm. Noct's chest squeezed. He'd never have been able to fulfill his calling without each of their friendships. They were what kept him going. What kept him strong. It'd been far too long since they all were together without death on their minds. He missed them so much.

Noctis passed the loading dock, continuing to the shoreline. He wanted to surprise them. Without giving the boat a chance to hit land, he and Umbra jumped out of it and into the waist-deep saltwater. His hopes grew while waves sloshed gently against his back, his legs, then finally his feet once reaching the beach. The pier was just to his left. They had to be somewhere in the Mother of Pearl at the end of the quay. Though he was dripping wet, everyone that noticed his presence as he passed acknowledged him with a formal address and a bow. No one seemed shocked to see him alive and well. Or soaked. He looked down at Umbra and chuckled. It felt surreal, like he was in some crazy dream. Noct knelt to give the dog a parting scratch behind the ears before continuing down the long dock leading to the resort.

It didn't take him long at all to spot Ignis and Prompto amongst the crowded tables. It made it easier that they weren't sitting yet. He kept his distance and followed them to an empty section outlooking the ocean. They both took a seat facing Angelgard Island. A smirk tugged at his mouth. They were waiting for him. Had they come sooner, they would've seen him returning. Without a sound, Noctis sat on a bench behind them and held on for the perfect moment.

"I thought you were going to ask," Iggy continued their quiet discourse while scooting his chair closer to the table. Prompto blew out a prolonged sigh and sagged in his seat.

"I did." his styled, blonde hair shifted as he shook his head, pushing away the menu Ignis offered.

"Oh? What was her response?" Iggy inquired while adjusting what Noct assumed were sunglasses that hid his scarred eyes.

"She uh. . . she turned me down," Prompto mumbled.

Iggy froze, probably searching for something comforting to say. It was more his own or Gladio's area to slip in their two gil after something like that was said. The conversation had fallen flat. Now was as good a time as any. Noct leaned forward, pressing his forearms against his knees. "I tried to tell ya, Prompto. Orange is not your color."

His spine straightened immediately, making his brightly colored sleeveless shirt wrinkle. It didn't seem like Iggy heard him over the music and constant chatter of the packed restaurant. Instead of looking behind him, Prompto's body fell slack into another depressed slouch. "Great. Now I'm hearing things again."

"Yeah. . . And if you'd turn around, you'll be seeing things, too."

This time they definitely heard him. He grinned from ear to ear as both twisted in their seats with his name falling from their wide mouths. They nearly stumbled on the chairs' legs as well as their own when they went to stand. Noct got up only to almost get knocked right back down after Prompto threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in a zealous hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he whispered loudly in disbelief, contradicting his words, "I knew you couldn't be gone!"

The familiar aroma of fresh cologne mixed with a hint of coffee wafted through the air when Ignis wrapped around his other shoulder. "Majesty! I-I can't believe my eyes," his voice cracked next to Noct's ear, followed by a heartfelt chuckle.

His sinuses burned as he squeezed them both for a moment, then pulled back to look at their faces. Full of pride and camaraderie, they peered at him through glossy eyes. Iggy's scars were gone. An emotional laugh slipped from Noct. "I can't believe your eyes either, Specs! You can see?!"

"Indeed, I can." Ignis held his shoulder at arm's length with a genuine smile and shook his head. "I've never been more grateful for it than now."

Noct's hand tightened around Iggy's arm as it dropped from his shoulder. He never thought he'd be given a second chance to be with the only family he had left. A second chance to live. He shifted to Prompto whose face was flushed and streaked with moisture. "Alright, alright. Enough already," he sniffled, his hand coming up to wipe off his own tears that had escaped. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

"I'd say so after thirteen days!" Prompto laughed out, settling back in his chair.

"Two weeks, huh?" He grabbed the back of the chair Iggy had claimed previously and dropped into it.

Ignis gave Noct a guileful look as he sat down across from him. "You always did know how to sleep in."

"And I'm still tired." he said with a smirk. "Gladio on his way, or what?"

". . .I'm afraid not." Iggy's gaze dropped to the table.

Why not..?

Noct wanted to shout it out, but remained quiet instead. What on Eos would keep him? Had he accepted his death and moved on? Or was it something worse…

"The Reverse, as we've been calling it, has changed a good number of things, Noct. Not only has it erased the past decade, but it's changed other little details as well. My sight, for example."

Both Ignis and Prompto had a pained air about them as Iggy tried to explain.

"Yeah, so what's that have to do with Gladio? Why isn't he here?" He wasn't angry, but the way this was going was making his skin crawl.

"We didn't tell you before. . . when we went to Insomnia. During those ten years, Gladio found a wife and had kids. Two kids," Prompto finally spit out.

Noct's eyes widened. Why hadn't they told him? Gladio had a family. . . His eyes fell to his fingers that idly picked at the corners of the menu in front of him. "And now.. they're gone." A deep sadness pulled at his throat. He never even got to meet them. "Where is he?"

"He set off to find her when it happened. Amber, the woman that was his wife," Ignis furrowed his brow. "Gladio's changed, Noct. He insists that you somehow caused the Reverse. I fear once he sees that you've returned, his opposition will only be worse."

"His opposition?" Noct clicked his tongue. "He's just upset. Hell, who wouldn't be. He'll be back."

Prompto nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. Noctis refused to believe Gladio would be upset about his return in any way. Not after all they'd been through. He considered him family much longer than ten years.

"I hope so, I really do," came Iggy's earnest response.

Noctis studied his face for a moment. What the hell had Gladio done to make him so worried? It didn't make sense. He looked past Ignis to the sky. A dark cloud was spreading and threatened to block out the brilliant sun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░░L░u░c░i░s░░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **9:31 pm Insomnia - 5 days later**

The rain stopped. Finally. Streams flowed down the sides of the street and in between rubble. The smell of brick and sulfur arose with the sun. Except the trickling dirt-filled water, silence replaced what was once a city full of noise and booming with life. His city. The only thing familiar anymore were the streets, but even they seemed deceiving. Seeing the damage in daylight for the first time shook Noctis to his core. It was nothing short of shocking.

In front of him a ways was the Citadel. What was left of it, anyway. Next to him, Prompto forced out a sigh that broke through the dead air as they walked along.

"Hard to believe this is really the Crown City," he muttered with his next breath.

With a heavy heart, Noct looked to the skyline that bordered mangled and salvageable buildings alike. Pillars of smoke billowed high into the atmosphere, blending in with the lingering clouds from the storm. ". . .Yeah."

It was a living nightmare. His entire kingdom was reduced to piles of brash and debris. Blood-stained pavement and charred trees lined their way to the Citadel's gates. How many other Kings had begun their reign to this? Probably more than the number of ones that were brought back from the dead, that much was sure. He didn't know how, but he'd rebuild Lucis. And It would be better than before.

A chirp from Prompto's cell trilled from beside him, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

"Iggy just messaged. Gladio's back. Guess he's here with him and Cor," he said after glancing at its screen, then pushed it back into his pocket.

"Good. Can't believe I still haven't seen him yet. Has anyone even told him I'm back?"

Seeing past the bars of the entrance was difficult, even as they approached. Maybe they were inside the building. Noct peered over to Prompto. There was a pause before he answered, which was an answer in itself. He tried to hide his telling eyes behind a chunk of blonde hair. As much as Prompto liked to keep the peace between everyone, he hated being stuck in the middle. Guess this was the end of his warm welcome. . .

"We thought it would be better if he found out for himself," he finally replied once Noct's hand came up to push the barrier open.

It stilled on the cold iron. No one wanted to talk about Gladio for the five days he'd been back. It felt like they were over exaggerating, but what if they weren't?

"You don't really think he'll be upset to see me, do you?"

Prompto pressed his lips together, looking straight ahead. Of course he wasn't going to answer that. He was a terrible liar. But, what they all thought and how Gladio would really react didn't have to be the same thing. It wouldn't be. Noct knew him better than that.

Gladio was more than just his shield. More than his friend. He was a father when Regis couldn't be; always strong, pushing Noct forward through the rough times when he wanted to do nothing more than give up. He was never short on tough love and kept Noct's mind and heart where they needed to be. He hoped he didn't have to, but maybe it was time he returned the favor. They'd all lost someone. Every last person left in Lucis had, and he felt Gladio's loss like it was his own. He had no right to put that on him. Noct grit his teeth as he shoved the gates open. They screeched and whined when they gave way, then sat crooked on their hinges.

The street that once lead to the royal skyscraper ended at its crossing, blocked by a mountain of wreckage. There, standing in front of it, was Gladio. The ruins, the smoke, the rain-soaked sediment - it all faded away as Noct stared at his back. His spine was straight and stiff, like bracing for one last missile to come finish the job. Noctis's gut tied in knots. What was going through his mind?

If only he could see his expression. Everything inside Noct screamed for him to turn around, to shout out that he never would have been able to return the Light without him. He wanted Gladio to look him in the eye and say he was proud.

Noctis drew closer, boots crunching over bits of remnants and debris. His wish was granted when Gladio finally moved. It was as though someone's hands grabbed around Noct's throat and ankles the moment Gladio's stare locked with his. Now it made sense. He didn't have to say a word to show the change in him. The hate was written all over his face. It was a punch to the chest. After Noctis lurched and opened his mouth to speak, all emotion swept from Gladio. Like some late reaction to realizing he was really there.

"Gladio. . . I- I'm so sorry-"

"Don't," he snapped in a low growl, then butted Noct's shoulder as he passed by.

He stood motionless for a moment, still fixed on the place Gladio had been. Hurt filled his lungs and anger rushed through his veins. Had nothing from before meant a single thing? He turned on his heel and phased, grabbing Gladio's arm. Half expecting him to jerk it away and keep walking, Noct's eyes widened when he spun around instead.

"Did you make a choice?" Gladio spat out.

Noctis's face contorted in disbelief. ". . .What?"

Was he really asking what he thought? The others weren't being dramatic at all. Gladio did blame him.

"Did-you-make-a-choice," he repeated bitterly, the fire Noctis seen in him a minute ago coming back.

"Did I _choose_ to sacrifice ten years to live again? No. I wasn't given any _choice_ , Gladio."

Noctis already accepted what was supposed to happen. Gladio, of all people, should have known that. The tattoos on his arms flinched with each clench of the fist but he didn't say a word. Wouldn't look him in the eye, either. It felt as if Gladio was cutting him from his life. . . Maybe he had long before this. "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

"Same reason they didn't tell me you were alive." He rolled his eyes and turned away, his next words huffed under his breath. ". . .bound to make things difficult."

He felt hollow while Gladio trudged off toward the gates with strong, deliberate steps - the stride of a man that knew what he was doing. They both had run out of civil things to say and apparently, that's what Gladio wanted. Noctis meant to say more. Hadn't thought talking to him would sting so much. Thought they'd both be more receptive. He wanted to leave? Fine. Maybe time was all he needed. Right now, Noctis had other things to worry about. The awareness of his fallen city returned, along with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░G░l░a░d░i░o░l░u░s░░A░m░i░c░i░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **9:40am Insomnia**

Gladio set his sights past the open doors of the barrier, ignoring the stares of the others. He was walking far too fast for someone who had no idea where they were going. He just had to get away from _here_. Nothing here made sense. His head was throbbing and the skin on his knuckles felt as though it might split. Nothing _anywhere_ made sense.

Noct's footsteps thudded softly against the road behind him, making his blood boil. It wasn't fair. Unlike Noct's death, he never saw it coming. His children, his marriage. Their house. Their life. Seven years they had built together, just. . . deleted. As if it were all a mistake. Never had the chance to prepare. Now, Noct was back and Amber hadn't even recognized him? Everything was flipped upside down and backwards.

The faces of the three that waited at the entrance were so solemn. So serious. That just made him more angry. It was a reminder of yet another injustice. He'd just rolled his eyes and turned his back on his King. Unfair or not, he had a duty to uphold and he was doing one helluva job at it so far. He wasn't ready for any of this. Gladio breezed by them, tuning out their voices. He couldn't even be sure who, if anyone, was attempting to speak to him. At the moment, he didn't care.

Past the gates and past the blackened trees, he carried on at the same speed. Nothing would've been able to slow him down. Even if he reached the cities limits, he'd keep going. Straight into the ocean.

The sun's light sliced through the clouds and smoke, pouring between what remained of the buildings along the street. It flashed on and off his peripheral view as his boots clumped across irregular patterns of shadows. Gladio had gone on for some time, blocking out the demons in his mind with the steady rhythm of his pace until that rhythm was echoed by another.

 _Goddammit, Prompto. . . just don't know when to leave it alone._

He looked up to turn his head when it became clear that the second set of footsteps weren't approaching from behind. There she was in front of him, about half a block away. Waves of hair spilled over her shoulders, bouncing with each confident step. His heart nearly stopped. _She actually came!_

Though he'd just seen her yesterday, it still surprised him how little she had changed; the subtle, yet sexy sway of her hips, her bold poise and long legs, her athletic body. It took everything in him to not run up to Amber and wrap her in his arms. The realization that she remembered nothing from their entire relationship was a hard pill to swallow. The reason she was here couldn't have been for him. Even if it were, he really shouldn't make himself look like an idiot. He'd done enough of that already.

An involuntary grin spread across Gladio's face as the distance between them closed. He didn't care. It was impossible to stay completely reserved around her. "Aren't we eager?" he said in a smooth voice, "You're early." He was being presumptuous, but hey. Nothing wrong with a little ego, even if he wasn't cool headed. Truth was, he was scared to death that she wanted nothing to do with him. His stomach fluttered when her mouth cracked with a smile.

"What can I say. . . Hard to turn down a hunk of a man like yourself." She curled a tawny lock behind her ear then squinted eyes of the same color. "Especially since we'd already started a life together."

Amber always had tucked her hair back like that. She hated wearing it down. Only ever left it down when she had "someone to impress". Her words, not his. And the only time she squinted was when suspicious. His grin grew bigger. "Thought I was "crazy"." He stopped in front of her, standing in the sunlight. Her hair and face almost seemed to glow in it. A short giggle escaped her lips, tugging at his heart. If only she knew how much he loved her rich laughter..

"I still don't doubt it. But, you were pretty convincing." She lowered her eyes so that long lashes fanned on top her lightly freckled cheeks. "So. . . I looked up you guys's numbers at Hammerhead. Talked to each of men you mentioned."

He couldn't say he was surprised. She was meticulous without fail, most of all with things that caught her curiosity. But, he hadn't known Noct was alive yesterday and was sure to lose trust points from that. He dug a thumb into his palm. "Find out everything you needed to know?"

Amber looked up again, her eyes narrow slits, yet a smile remained. She'd play it off, but he had definitely lost trust points. "You told me the King was dead." A laugh grated from her teeth. "It's a good thing I didn't go spreading the news."

Even though simply standing in front of her brought him comfort, he couldn't break away from the anger when it came to Noctis. Everything about that topic infuriated him. "I really thought he was. Didn't find out he wasn't until just a few minutes ago."

A furrow appeared between Amber's brow and her lips twitched with uncertainty. She was at war with herself for allowing any type of investment in him, he knew. But, he certainly was glad she had decided to.

"Gladio. . ." She reached out a hand and he felt it slide down his arm until finally resting at his wrist. "You know him better than I, so forgive me for saying so. From what little you told me about him and what the others said, I don't think you should hold him responsible."

He turned his head and heaved out a sigh. She was probably right. It was easier to blame Noct when he thought he was dead. The way he'd accused him earlier cut deep. Not just Noctis, either. He hated even the thought of putting that kind of weight on him, but. . . "Who else is there to blame."

"Might sound terrible to say, but what if no one is?" Amber said candidly.

Gladio's temper flashed. How the hell could she say that?! He yanked his arm away from her and growled. "If you remembered, you wouldn't be saying that. You'd want to understand like I do. Things like that don't just happen, Amber."

She took a step back, astonished. _Shit._ He'd just yelled at her like she was his to scold. He was screwing everything up with everyone he had left. He shut his eyes, dropped his chin to his chest, and blew out another resigned breath. "I'm sorry."

"N-no, you're right. And I'm trying to understand it. All of it." Her voice drew closer, making him shudder. "I just don't think throwing accusations is helping."

She didn't leave. Not only that, she was still willing to _try_. He heard the trinkets on her bracelet chime by his ear; smelled the perfume from her wrist. He swallowed, waiting to feel fingertips on his skin, yet her touch never came. Dammit, not even her scent had changed. His entire being ached. He needed her steadfast suggestions. Her guidance and support. He longed for things to be the way they once were. He longed for her. _I miss you, Freckles. . ._

"I can tell that you do," she said in a low voice, "I wish I remembered."

Gladio's eyelids flew open. Did he really say that out loud? It didn't matter. She needed to hear it. His gaze locked with hers. "Can we start over? So I can show you what it was like?"

Amber froze, a slight panic in her eyes at the sudden, bold question. It was asking a lot. He couldn't bear the silence. "Please."

After a few more beats of his racing heart, her alarm faded and was replaced with a medley of other things. And then, she answered at last. "That is why I'm here, you know."

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░P░r░o░m░p░t░o░ ░A░r░g░e░n░t░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **1:23pm Insomnia**

He jumped around, pointing and clicking. Up close. Further away. Left and right. Twisting in the silliest ways possible, then snap! Flash after flash from his camera lit the shaded area of the canvas pavilion.

"Lookin' good!" he crooned while refocusing the lense, "Love it! Love-"

"Prompto. . ."

He ignored the King's calm, almost sleepy attempt to stop him and flung himself into another ridiculous stance. Noct's stoic expression went unchanged. He'd get him to cheer up one way or another. "Maybe if you could just. . ."

He hopped forward and shoved the arm Noct propped his head with. Mr. Pouty-pants lifted his chin just in time to catch his ultimate picture taking pose and - success! His lips curled upward. It was about damn time.

"Prompto," Noctis called, nearly laughing, "you're wasting gigabytes. Go away."

"Fiiinally!" Prompto exaggerated, dropping from the absurd position he was in and sprawled out on the ground. "I was beginning to think you'd never smile!"

"I didn't. I just wanted you to stop." Noctis smirked, returning his cheek to his knuckles.

Prompto rolled to his feet and sat at the long folding table across from Noct. "Riiight. You've been moping all morning. Admit it - I just made your day."

He looked down at his camera with a smug smile, zipping through the pictures to see if any were worth keeping. He'd done good. And Iggy said it was best to leave him alone. Ha!

"Yeah, I'll admit it. After I claim all the gil that fell out of your pockets," Noct mumbled against his hand, staring at the coins scattered here and there.

"And buy what? A candy bar?" Prompto chuckled, amused by the mini money shower he had rained to the ground. He got back up to go retrieve the gil to give to Noct. Probably half of it was originally his, after all.

"Well, my birthday is coming up," Noctis teased.

Oh! It really was! Prompto peered up from the random coin hunt, his mouth pulling up at its corners. It had been a long time since they had celebrated his birthday. "And mine, too!"

"I'll buy two, then."

"Make it a Lucian Star bar and you got a deal." Prompto picked up the last few silver pieces, then clattered the handful onto the table in front of Noctis. "How old you think we should say we are, anyway?"

"Prooobably gonna stick with twenty-two. I don't really feel that much older." Noct spread the coins out and started stacking them according to size. Counting in his head, no doubt.

"Ch-yeah, says the guy that's been floating around in a crystal for ten years," he laughed, then sobered. "It is weird being back to our old- I mean young selves again. For me, at least."

Noctis stopped mid-stack and looked him in the eye. Man. This probably wasn't the best topic to get back on. Now he was going to get all broody again. Noct flipped the coin he held in between his fingers a couple times before speaking again.

". . .Did. . . you have anything going for you that you're gonna miss?"

"Me? Nah. Nothing serious. Just hunting and helping out." Prompto waved a hand and shook his head, sending Noct back to his sorting.

It was pretty much the truth. More or less. He had gotten his own place, which he'd miss in a way, but it wasn't anything to cry over. Didn't have any meaningful relationships. Friends were more like acquaintances because you never knew when they'd just disappear. Lending outposts a hand was what kept him going. And his faith that Noctis would cure the scourge.

"Still never found a girl to put up with you?" Noctis joked.

Prompto dropped his face and scratched the back of his head. "Heh. No, never the same one."

"Eck, you're just as bad as Gladio, now." Noctis turned up his lip then chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh, wait a minute! Time's gone back, so now I'm pure again." He grinned. "Like you are. Still."

"Shut up." Noct rolled his eyes with a lopsided smile and pelted him with a coin.

Prompto snickered, rubbing his arm that was probably welted, and glanced up when Ignis and Cor re-entered the pavilion. They murmured back and forth, walking between the two rows of portable tables until reaching the last.

"Doesn't look as though Gladio will be joining us." Iggy sighed, gripping the back of the chair beside Noctis.

Noct glowered. "Did he say so?"

"No. Just isn't answering his phone. We all were to meet here at 1:00." Ignis pulled the chair back and took a seat, pushing the gil aside when he rested his arms on the table.

"Guess he'll just have to catch up later," Noct uttered after drawing in a slow breath, then glanced up at all the empty seats as if only noticing them now. "Why all the tables?"

Cor, who must've been standing behind Prompto, finally slid into the chair beside him. "We'll not only be having royal council meetings here. For now, this is were public meetings will be held as well. I apologize for the inconvenience, your Majesty. It'll just be until the Citadel is presentable again."

Noctis leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs with a nod. He more than likely wasn't concerned with the comforts of royalty. They had spent most of their journey outdoors. Still, Prompto was worried that they wouldn't have the means to fix all this mess.

"Speaking of. . . How are we going to find enough people to help rebuild?" He said, pulling a foot over his knee then folding his arms.

"First thing's first." Iggy turned toward Noctis. "Before we can gather workers, you'll need to address the people. It's long past due, I'd say."

Prompto held back a smile as Noct's eyes shifted across the table top. It was going to be great seeing him stand in front of everyone and talk. Speeches always made him nervous. They'd better find him a powerful microphone.

Cor cleared his throat and spoke up. "I've already scheduled meetings and started broadcasting. Everyone is expecting to hear from you soon. It would be good for morale if you go to each region and say your piece. The people want to hear from you, and not just over a broadcast. Bear in mind for when you speak - no one recalls when Eos fell in complete darkness."

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing," Prompto blurted, humor in his voice, "How exactly does everyone else remember it?"

"From my own experience and what I've gathered from others, there was no noticeable change," Cor offered. "We, of course, were aware of when the days became long again and the absence of the daemons. No time shift, though. Shortly after the news of Lunafreya spread, the scourge ended. That was about two and a half weeks ago, as you already know."

Iggy shifted in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "I think it's safe to assume that time started back from the moment Noct first entered the Crystal."

Prompto dragged his thumb between his teeth. Was the Crystal responsible for the Reverse? That couldn't be right. Something else must've caused it. But it also made him wonder. . . "Do you think anything else was affected that we haven't noticed yet?"

"There doesn't seem to be any immediate danger as far as I can see. I say we keep it to ourselves and tend to the other matters at hand," Iggy deduced.

Noctis leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "What about Gladio?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Gladio's voice boomed out of nowhere, causing everyone's head to twist toward the west side of the tent.

Thank the Six. Even if things were sure to be awkward between everyone for a while, it was a relief that he decided to show up. Gladio strolled into the pavilion with sunshine on his face and Amber at his side. It'd been a long time since he last saw her. Prompto offered her a welcoming smile and a wave as she claimed the chair by Cor. Noct's unreadable stare followed Gladio until he sat next to Ignis.

"So all of us are gonna head off together to Lucis, huh?" Gladio said, scratching his goatee. "Just like old times."

For the first time in a long time, the four traded looks of fondness and nostalgia in silence. Maybe everything wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Maybe they'd rebuild Lucis together without a hitch. One could only hope. Nothing was ever always sugarplums and sand castles.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the favs and follows! :) Happy Holidays to you all!

-Jenn XOXO


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░I░g░n░i░s░ ░S░c░i░e░n░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **Three months later - 4:13 pm Meldacio - Hunter Headquarters**

"Potions, garlic, hulldagh, nutmeg; we've already purchased the soap and razors. . . Prompto, what on Eos is this supposed to be?" Ignis nudged his glasses and glanced up from the group conversation on his phone; their most recent way to keep track of all that was needed.

"Hmmm?" Prompto peeked around Noctis, unsuccessfully hiding an armful of junk food behind him.

Iggy's brow furrowed, but he'd save his breath - this time. "The. . . Mars?"

Noct snorted a laugh then turned to shove Prompto's shoulder. Clearly, he knew exactly what it was. "You wish. You don't even have a high enough loyalty level."

"Weeell, figured I'd give it a shot."

"Can't give it a shot 'til you actually have it to shoot with."

He ignored them as their banter continued. Should've known it was of little importance. Shaking his head with mild amusement, he slid the cell into a breast pocket, then pulled his wallet from his pants.

"The hell they going on about?" Gladio looked at him from the shop's doorway.

"Another one of their games, I presume. Noct, if you wouldn't mind," he said, passing the gil needed to purchase their items.

"Hey, s'there enough there for my stuff, too?" Prompto whispered.

He huffed a breath and sauntered toward the exit, pretending he didn't hear. There - in fact - wasn't enough. A smirk lifted a corner of his mouth as he passed through the door and headed outside with Gladio.

"Ready to kick some more MT ass?" Gladio boomed, brushing the side of his nose with a thumb.

A soft chuckle aired from Ignis while walking to the edge of the patio. "Not exactly 'ass-kicking' so much as it is 'clearing out'."

"Sure, they don't put up much of a fight, but... still a good way to blow off some steam. Work up an appetite for some of those new recipes you got."

"Yes well, either way. . . it all boils down to getting it done." He settled his hands on the banister of the deck, facing the busy dirt road. Citizens and hunters milled about, some finally departing after Noct's address twenty minutes ago. "Hopefully there isn't many left. We've been at it for weeks, it seems."

Gladio's heavy shoes clodded across the wood planks until stopping at the steps by Iggy's side. "What's not to like?"

Images of the troopers they'd encountered along the way entered his mind. When the scourge ended, it wiped out the fully transitioned MT's with it. All that remained were unfinished ones - more 'man' than machine. The plasmodium was sucked out of them, leaving their eyes dead and skin grey. They were akin to zombies except they lacked the instinct to attack or even move. Left to stand around and rot alive, if that's what they were. He didn't much care for putting them down; it was merely something that must be done. "I suppose I'd prefer combat with something that puts up. . . more of a fight."

The crowd was migrating to the east end of the HQ, where a booth was set. It was nice to see so many people sign up to volunteer their assistance with clearing out the leftover troopers and rebuilding. The four of them had come to a mutual agreement to help take care of the MT problem. There wasn't any discussion on whether it best to focus their efforts on it or not. It was a given. Just another thing to cross off the to-do list, but he could relate with Gladio a bit. A decent distraction from other problems regarding Insomnia's reconstruction was favorable. While he loathed striking down the clones, he hated the thought of going back to straight politics even more. He knew the others felt the same way. Iggy had to admit - after getting a taste of adventure, letting go was difficult. Not to mention, it helped make the tension between Gladio and Noctis bearable.

As if on cue, an impatient breath hissed from Gladio. "He sure knows how to waste time, doesn't he?"

Ignis stretched out a silent exhale of his own. Things were better, yes, but far from perfect. "It's only been a couple minutes, Gladio."

Gladio's tongue clicked and he dropped from the porch mumbling something to himself. Ignis followed behind him but didn't say anything else. The crowd was thinning out more when Noctis and Prompto popped out of the shop and joined them.

"Nice try, Iggy." Prompto grinned shaking a plastic bag full of goodies in front of his face.

Iggy raised a brow and pursed his lips. Prompto hadn't been making the healthiest of choices lately. "You can lead a horse to water. . ."

"Don't worry, I know. 'All good things in moderation'."

 _He says that now._ "Why don't we just see if any sightings are still available for investigation," he said, pinching his nose.

They dodged their way through the random patches of people until reaching the booth. Noct and Gladio were speaking with the hunters behind the counter when someone amongst the crowd caught his attention. Piercing golden eyes staring directly at them. At Noctis, more specifically. Long, dark hair swept across her face when a breeze rushed through the HQ. He'd seen this girl before. Once at Hammerhead, then again in Lestallum. Could've just been coincidence, but he didn't believe in those. She was following them. On high alert, he watched as she pushed past the crowd, her gaze locked on the King. Ignis glanced over to Gladio and tapped his arm.

"Yeah what's up, Specs?"

He looked back up and pointed in her direction. . . but she was gone. From face to face, he sifted through the people trying to spot her again. "I could've sworn I saw someone approaching…"

"Well, maybe they'll have better luck next time. We're off to the mountains."

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░S░h░a░r░d░B░e░a░r░e░r░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 _7:22 pm Vesperpool Mountain Range_

Thumps of boots meeting the ground synchronized with her pounding heart. Had to get away. Fire shot up her legs with each footfall and through her lungs with every short breath. She felt his presence nearby; knew he wasn't far behind. He'd almost captured her, and that was not an option. It would mean the beginning of the end. She didn't spare any time to steal a look back. Would do little good, anyway. She could only keep running. _Faster. move._

Wind whipped against the cliff she sprinted alongside. Dust and bits of sand stung her skin, making an arm instinctively shield her eyes. Her shoulder bounced off the stone surface, jarring her already aching bones, but she pushed past their protest. As long as he couldn't see her, she'd be fine. Had to find a place to hide. Keep running. On and on she went, staying close to the mountain. The endless cliff line fuzzed over with red and black speckles. Time seemed to slow, or maybe she did. Feet scuffling, chest heaving, arms limp, she sagged against the rough wall. If she kept on like this, she'd pass out. _No. You won't. Pick yourself up and run._ Now, the speckles were a blinding white and she tingled everywhere. There had to be someplace to go.

He bellowed her name in the distance, taunting her. No more time to be weak. She shoved away from the rocks, urging herself up an incline, then cursed her muscles when they tried to refuse. She had never felt so frail.

The ground flattened out again. A group of four men was fighting a herd of dual-horns a couple hundred meters away. They were who she'd been searching for. One of them in particular. She always found them at the most inopportune times. . . Her head jerked up when her pursuer sang out once more. He was much closer, now. She knew it, and so did he.

Just ahead, there was an opening at the base of the cliff. Perfect for hiding. Gathering up her last bit of energy, she sprinted to it. Dropped to the ground and skidded across the dirt and into the hole. It was as if someone stole the floor beneath her - like they snatched it away when she least expected it. Panicking, she clawed at the wall, cracking nails and stripping her knuckles raw. It was no use. Rock after rock blurred past until she landed hard on an ankle. Her mouth opened to cry out, but all she heard was blood pumping madly through her veins. And all she saw were those damn white speckles. Her eyes closed, blocking them out along with the pain.

A couple minutes passed and her vision cleared. It was dark. Shifting her weight, she knelt on one knee then tested her footing. _Idiot._ Should have been focused on landing rather than trying to catch herself. Now there were more injuries she couldn't cure. Past the dust from her careless entrance, a beam of light shown from the crack she'd fallen from. She stepped forward only for her back hit the stone wall again. Dammit. She bent to grasp her ankle and refocused on the beam, waiting for a shadow to pass. Nothing broke the light. She drew in a deep breath and let it ease out. Must have lost him. It was the first good news of the day. Too weak for another fight. _Doesn't mean you get to stop now. Get up and move._

She tugged her sheath's strap away from her neck and pulled a glimmering chain into view. Another sigh brushed past her lips as she stared at the shard hanging from it. It was a relief he couldn't rip it from her, but its burden was heavy. Still, no matter how hard it got, it was a burden she was willing to bear. Tucking it back, she pushed away from the wall and took in her surroundings.

She was in a gorge, it seemed. Luckily, she landed on a small ledge that saved her from falling another twenty or so feet. She'd adjusted to the darkness and her blood flow slowed enough that more than her heartbeat could be heard; various birds and beasts, and more importantly, what sounded like rushing water. That's where she needed to be. The sun was setting fast and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had food or water. Over the side of the ledge was the small stream she'd heard. There was a way down at her right. She took her time descending the step-like rocks, being careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle.

Until recently, pain was unfamiliar. Having so many weaknesses was not only physically strange, it was mentally draining. Before all the running and hiding, it was like no one needed her at all. She had gone from no responsibility to having everything tossed on her shoulders in the blink of an eye. At some point, she'd have to confront him head-on to carry out what needed to be done. It wasn't just her honor that depended on it. So many lives were at stake. She had to fix the mess that had been made. Without her abilities, it seemed impossible. She felt so inferior, so incapable.

Her feet dragged through the loose rocks at the stream's bank. As the water flowed, slivers of light danced in the shadows. It looked so welcoming. Forgetting the daggers in her ankle, she pranced to the center of it. The water flow felt soft against her bare legs, even if it was colder than expected. The bottoms of her shorts got wet while she bent to take a drink. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was. The water burned her fingertips and knuckles as she scooped handfuls to her lips, but she didn't care. It was oddly the most refreshing feeling she'd had in days.

Clattering rocks behind her disrupted the stream's peaceful current. She froze. Someone from a shelf above was coming. Stones continued to skitter down the gorge's side and splash into the water. She was ready to assume who it was until a growl came from the far left, then a deep hissing closer in front of her. _No no no, not now. . ._ The darkness hid their features, but that didn't matter. She knew exactly what was coming. Of all the places to run and hide, it had to belong to a family of Behemoth… Gods help me.

There was no hiding from a Behemoth once it's targeted you. It was a matter of brains or brawn. Either run and pray for a clever escape or fight to the death. But, that was with one. Every hair on her body prickled while the shadows came into view. There were two - no three massive forms stalking forward. Not to mention the one that was on the ledge behind her. _Four._ Four frickin' Behemoth. Well, shit. Exactly how much brains would be needed here? Sure as hell didn't have the right amount of brawn. . . _Now's not the time to doubt yourself! Be. Ready._ A hand eased up to the hilt of her blade resting on her back. All her senses heightened. What sounded like gunfire resonated from beyond the gorge's wall and then the falling gravel behind her stopped. The urge to look was overwhelming. Couldn't do it. It would push it to attack before she was ready. She was a sitting duck. Had to start moving.

There was grinding of claws against stone, then rumbling when heavy rocks crashed into the stream behind her. The beast landed ahead, taking point with the others. At least now they were all in sight. She stepped back, hand still to hilt. Focused on the biggest shadow. They crept closer. A fifth dark mass bounded on a stone to the left and she stumbled over the fallen rocks. Despite having just drank, her throat felt bone dry. She'd never thought of dying before. Never entertained the idea. Not until now.

Roaring rattled the ground while a paw swung down. _You're not going to die. You can't._ There was no time to stand. Her blade came up to block the Behemoth's claws from tearing into her and landed hard between its toes. She regained her footing, pulled down on the haft. The beast let out a sharp hiss as it drew its paw back.

The next growled, horns and teeth standing out in the dark. It lunged at her. She sprang up onto the wreckage and grabbed hold of a horn, letting it jerk her from the stone pile. Another pounced forward and swatted toward her. She stabbed into the Behemoth she dangled from and used the hilt to swing onto its neck. Claws connected with her ride's muzzle, making it thrash about. Water splashed and sprayed and her heart hammered.

She clutched its mane while it barreled downstream. It was heading for the far wall of the gorge. _Another ledge._ This could've been her chance for that clever escape. Drawing the blade from the beast, she readied herself to leap. If she was to survive, she _had_ to make this jump. Nothing else would be acceptable. _You must return the shard. . ._

She sheathed the sword and gained better footing. Still kept slipping on its leathery skin. Her ankle seared. Had to hang in there... _just long enough to reach…_ Every nerve in her body tingled. The ledge drew closer and closer. It was all happening so fast. Nearly too fast. . _. .almost there. . ._ The others coursed through the stream toward them. Hissing. Growling. Snapping their teeth. It was _so_ loud. The water crashed with each stomp and splattered on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. _. . .just a little further. . ._ The Behemoth bucked, but she didn't falter. Felt its friend's breath at her back as it bounded closer.

Closer.

Close enough. She aimed for the ledge and shut her eyes.

Then she jumped.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░░L░u░c░i░s░░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **7:43 pm Vesperpool Mountain Range**

Noct lunged, driving his blade into a dual-horn to finish it off. The impact left his fingers numb against the guard while the rhino-like creature swayed, grunting out its last breath before collapsing. The sword dissipated in a blue glow and his palm dropped against the animal's side. He straightened and rolled a shoulder. The guys walked towards him after putting down two other dual-horns. Shaking some feeling back to his hand, he shuffled to meet them halfway. "Three down, one to go!"

"Easy peasy!" Prompto extended a fist and Noctis mirrored it with his own.

The one that was left was the biggest of the crash and didn't look happy. It was about fifty yards away, dragging a leg back again and again. The force of it made the dirt cloud around him.

"Let's hurry up and take him down so we can set up camp," Gladio's cavernous voice carried through the wind.

"Agreed," Ignis said. "The sun has nearly left us and I'd prefer not to cook in the dark."

Noct looked beyond the mountain at the setting sun. It wouldn't be much longer until they reached the Regalia. He couldn't wait to get to Campitis Haven and go to sleep. It'd been enough for one day. Too much hiking. Too much wind and rocky terrain.

And too many dual-horns. The last of the four finally decided to charge. Noct rubbed his sore shoulder one more time and rocked his wrist. It was coming in fast.

"Well, we could always have cup noo-"

"Gladio! Stay sharp!" Noct's warning cut off his suggestion.

He turned and shot Noctis an irritated look before conjuring his broadsword. ". . .I got 'em."

Ignis moved to Noct's side allowing Gladio room to swing his sword at the creature thundering its way toward them. Prompto stayed further behind, his gun's hammer clicking.

The burly man spun, delivering a stunning blow to the dual-horn's side. The beast stopped dead in its tracks but didn't lose balance. It shook its heavy head and snorted violently.

"Hm. Tough little bastard," Ignis said, a spear appearing in his hands.

"Little?! Heh! I think all that did was piss him off!" Prompto bounced back a few more steps.

The huge creature circled around for a second chance. Prompto was right. If it wasn't mad before, it was now.

"Let's see what you got, Noct." Gladio shrugged, propping the flat side of his blade on a shoulder.

"Gladly," Noctis smirked and gauged the distance to a ridge on the cliff.

A scepter formed before him and he threw it. Cerulean light hazed his vision, a weightlessness pulled him, then an instant later he was just where it had landed. Noct stepped closer to the edge of the shelf. Shots rang out while Gladio's weapon missed its mark and split the ground. Noct aimed for the dual-horn's head and was about to warp when a noise distracted him. It was the distinct hissing of Behemoth, at least three of them. They sounded agitated. _Glad I'm on this side of the cliff. . ._

The metallic sound of a sword being unsheathed and a voice pulled his head back again. There was no way someone would be foolish enough to fight that many alone. He approached a narrow cavity in the cliff and his eyes widened. Through the opening, there weren't three Behemoth but five, and the person taking them on was a young woman. They surrounded her in a shallow stream. She parried an attack from the largest. By either sheer wit or dumb luck, she avoided two more. Even if it was wit, her luck was sure to run out.

"Noct! Quit dickin' around and get your ass down here!" Gladio hollered from below.

Noctis pushed away from the wall and stepped to the edge again. He didn't like Gladio's tone, but there wasn't time to waste. She needed help. The three teamed up attempting to stall the dual-horn, but it showed no signs of weakening. Noctis zeroed in on the target. Warped above it with his ax, then swung down with a blow fueled by adrenaline. A loud crack rang out. The strike broke a horn and knocked the animal off its legs.

"Atta boy, Noct!" Gladio chuckled, and the four of them set off in a flurry of attacks that quickly put the dual-horn to rest.

Noctis backed away while the others joked and chatted about their small victory. He had to get back to that gorge. Turning, he threw himself to the ridge. Gladio bellowed after him. Couldn't just leave it be now that he'd seen her in trouble. _What if you're too late?_ Noctis ducked through the opening. He had to at least try.

It was dark. Roars from the behemoth and crashing water reverberated against the stone walls. They weren't where he'd first seen them. He scrambled to the shelf's edge. It curved up, making it hard to see below. Closer, four Behemoth raced upstream. He followed their path and spotted what he came for.

The girl was almost right beneath him, riding on a Behemoth's back. There was barely time to react. She was going to jump. Noct leaned over the edge, arm outstretched to catch her. She leaped and so did the biggest behemoth. The ledge shook as the beast's feet slammed against it. Chills spread across his skin when he heard her screams. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. He hung further over the curve. The beast had the girl pinned, crushing her against the ledge. Its enormous claws dug into the wall around her and her cries softened. Had to hurry. . . He couldn't see much but caught a glimpse of a strap on her shoulder. It was enough. He was sure he could reach it.

The Behemoth cocked its head, making its eye an easy target. His crossbow appeared in front of him and he snatched it, letting the first arrow fly. The behemoth threw its head back and Noctis fumbled for the girl's sheath strap. Found it and tugged. The beast's hold was still too great. She was silent. _Shit. . ._ Noctis wrapped the strap around his hand and took aim again. Another arrow shot off, penetrating its other eye. The creature roared, lifted his paw and stumbled on its hind legs.

Struggling with the sudden dead weight of her, he dropped his bow and grabbed the girl's arm. The biggest was twisting and seizing about, clawing at its pain-stricken face. The other four were slowly creeping in reverse, their eyes trained on her and Noctis. _Not much time. . ._

He tightened his grip and pulled. Hard. So hard he fell back, one hand letting go to catch himself. Only her shoulders were over the curve. Another Behemoth lunged. Noct used the ridge as leverage and yanked her over. The beast tackled the wall where she had been a moment before and her body fell limp onto his lap.

A third beast leaped up, its claws cracking into the curve. Noctis slid his arm around the young woman and dug his heels into the dirt, one after the other. Tremors shook through both him and the ledge as more beasts pummeled against it. He needed to hurry. The exit's threshold was right behind him. The Behemoth on the edge pulled high enough that a fresh injury could be seen. It cradled the curve with its forearms and fought to complete the climb. He conjured the bow again and aimed for the wound. Before he could fire, the ledge began to crumble under the Behemoths' weight. Deep cracks ran through the shelf, bits of it clattering then splashing into the water. The whole damn thing was falling apart.

The edge broke off sending the creature plummeting. The ledge tilted down and they wrenched forward. Noct released the bow, throwing a hand back to grasp the threshold. He forced his way back through the cavity with the girl pulled against him just as the ledge gave out and crashed below.

Noctis let his back fall to the ridge's surface, air rushing out of him. His heart was working double time. He stared at the sky and caught his breath. "We made it." There was no way the Behemoth would be leaping through this tiny hole. They'd probably lunge at the cliff a few more times until giving up and settling into their den.

"Majesty, are you alright?!" Ignis called up to him.

"I'm fine! She's not, though."

The young woman laid motionless in between his legs. He lifted her dark brunette head off of his stomach, curled his legs under him, and shuffled to her side. Despite being covered in dirt and scratches, her hair in a tangled mess of a bun, she was stunning. The soft features of her face would probably be burned in his memory just as vividly as her screams. He clutched her hand then searched for a pulse in her wrist. It was silent. _Damn. . . Please don't be dead. . ._ He settled his fingers to her throat instead. This time he found a slow, faint beat. There was still hope.

He skimmed over her frail body to see the extent of her injuries. She was clad in a black vest and shorts. Around her waist was a sort of utility belt that held various pouches and zippered pockets. She wore it loosely, but it was secured with the belt loops at her left hip. It appeared to be made of the same leather as the sword sheath buckled across her chest. On her feet were boots that laced up to her knees. She was drenched for the most part, presumably from the stream. She didn't appear to be bleeding heavily from any wounds. Internal injuries were a whole other story. Still, nothing a phoenix down or an elixir couldn't cure.

Her lashes fluttered, revealing intense golden eyes, warmer than the morning sun. They made his heart leap in his chest. No chance in hell would he ever forget her. She struggled to focus on his face, lifting a hand as if trying to prove he was really there. Her lips parted and she attempted to utter words. There was no making sense of them, but her eyes spoke volumes. She had something important to say. His hand tightened around hers. "Shh-shh, don't worry, You're gonna be okay. C'mon, let's get you up." Noct scooped her up and looked at her face again. She had lost consciousness. Walking to the edge of the cliff, he realized he hadn't thought about how they'd get back down. He couldn't warp with her. The three men waiting for him motioned to his far right.

"You'll have to slide down! It's a clear shot!" Gladio bellowed.

Noct nodded in thanks and slowly lowered him and the girl to a narrow gravel slope. Hugging her head to his chest, he linked his hands together and began their descent. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were already waiting for them at the bottom. Prompto, thinking ahead, extended his hand waiting for Noctis to take the phoenix down from it. Since Prompto was the only one who preferred to keep his distance in battle, or perhaps it was because he could take the least amount of hits, the others relied on him to carry them.

"Has she spoken at all? Were you able to get a name?" Ignis hovered over Noctis as he knelt, propping the girl's head on his knee.

He glanced up to grab the phoenix down from Prompto. "She spoke, but no name." He shattered the glowing feather on her chest and the four men stared, anticipating her to rise. Nothing. She didn't even flinch.

"Tsk, Noct, is she dead?!" Gladio grimaced.

Dread washed over Noctis as he dropped his hand to her throat. What if his efforts weren't enough? It made him sick to his stomach even thinking it. Gladio sighed.

"Here, move."

Noct set the young woman's head down and stepped aside. The way Gladio checked for her heartbeat was no different from how he'd done it. Noct rolled his eyes. "You're not seriously taking this as an opportunity to touch her, are you?"

"What?" Gladio looked up incredulously. "I'm just concerned for her well being."

"Weeelll?" Prompto whined impatiently.

"The suspense is palpable." Ignis crossed his arms.

"She's alive," Gladio announced sitting back on his heels.

Noct and the others breathed out soft sighs. But if she was alive, why wouldn't the phoenix down work? There was no such thing as a dud. They didn't expire. They _always_ worked.

"Try a potion," Prompto suggested. Gladio pulled a potion from his shirt pocket and scanned her body for a visible injury.

"Her hands," Noct said.

He complied, lifting a frail arm and broke the bottle over her fingers. All four men leaned in to see the effect it had. Again, nothing. The scrapes and cracks remained unchanged. They all traded baffled looks. None of them had ever encountered something like this. Or even heard of it happening, for that matter.

"What the hell..?" _Who is she?_

"What do we do?" Prompto was genuinely worried.

"We set up camp." Ignis motioned toward the sunset. "Sitting here will do us little good."

"Looks like we'll be having cup noodles after all," Prompto whispered to Gladio as they turned away and began walking.

It didn't matter what they'd eat. Noct was more worried about her. He figured it would be a quick save; snatch the girl, hand her a potion, send her on her way. But here she was, near death, laying in front of him. There were no hospitals to take her to. No clinics. _What am I supposed to do?_ Ignis motioned for Noctis to get the young woman and follow. She was his responsibility now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, everyone! Got this one done sooner than expected. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and for the favs, follows, and reviews. :)

 **Chapter 3**

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░G░l░a░d░i░o░ ░A░m░i░c░i░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **12:29 am Vesperpool Lookout**

While everyone slept, Gladio sat with his legs hanging over the cliff's precipice. The Vesperpool was silent, in complete contrast with his mind.

Being outdoors used to be calming. The breeze would drift by, carrying off the tension from every muscle with it. The sun would be comfortable and warm. Even the scent of the land would be soothing. Didn't matter if it was the smell of a stagnant swamp, the pine and sap from the woods, or just dirt. Any of it was invigorating. With eyes closed, the sensation of each put together was plenty to lose yourself in. Enough to feel real and free.

What was more, though, was to see it - to look up at the mountains or across the horizon and fathom the true immensity of Eos. Realizing just how tiny people were compared to it used to make all his troubles seem that much smaller. He used to soak in nature while setting up camp, then sleep like a baby.

Not anymore. Now, in this moment, the wind whispered notes of despair between rocks, brushing over his skin and chilling him to the bone. His muscles quivered and hurt from keeping taut. He smelled nothing, saw nothing. Even as he sat perched high above the lake, he felt so big and his problems, bigger. The night's darkness felt void. It was deep and heavy and impenetrable. It made it impossible to see the world the way he needed - the way it really was. A world in which his family was gone.

Sleep never came easy. Even after days like this, long and tiring, the memories wouldn't fade. He'd always hear their voices. Bits of conversation or laughter. Things he would have otherwise forgotten had nothing changed. Things everyone took for granted.

Bright eyes and squeals of joy haunted every corner of his mind and filled his heart with the agony of their absence. Half of him withered, cowering and pleading for it to stop while the other held on to the sight; pulled it closer, cherished it. His toddler's words came, as clear as they would have had she been right there, excited and spoken in an accent of her own.

 _"Daddy! Where aaare youuu?"_

Gladio's hands, flat on the edge, curled into tight fists capturing the dirt that clung to his sweat. His jaw clenched as his weak half failed another attempt to block it out.

 _"Daddy?"_

It was too much. Couldn't think of anything else. He sucked in a breath, nails digging into skin, and his eyes squeezed shut against his will.

 _"There he is!" Tawny locks bounced around her grinning cheeks as she ran to him, clutching his leg._

 _Gladio stooped down and chuckled. "No, no little flower! I'm supposed to find youuu, remember? Go hide! Quick!"_

 _Her giggles filled their home, leaving a conspicuous trail to follow. No sooner than he'd begun to count, her voice recited again. "Where aaare youuu?"_

 _"She still doesn't know how to play, Dad."_

 _Gladio turned to find light-brown eyes peering up at him through nearly black hair. May as well have been looking in a time-warp mirror. The boy was just like him, right down to the way his face twitched with annoyance. His smile grew. "Yeah, but she likes it. Maybe I should hide instead."_

 _"Nooo, Daddy! No bye-bye!" Amaryllis squeaked, little feet padding their way back to him in a panic._

 _He swooped her up to the ceiling, warmth spreading through him when she transformed back to her blissful self. Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her hair, taking in the soft smell only she possessed. "I'm not going anywhere, baby girl." Shifting her to his hip, he settled a hand on the back of Oleander's neck. "You guys are stuck with me."_

Their faces faded into the deep and empty dark of the night, a lump forming in his throat. The tears wouldn't come; they never did. The sadness ebbed to make room for anger. Couldn't even mourn the loss of his own children. What the hell did that make him? Just like the darkness. That's what he was.

Who would bring the light back for him? Noctis? He hissed a spiteful breath and slammed his fist against the stone. Noct was too busy saving strangers to care. No matter how many times Gladio refused to, whenever he saw red, Noct's face was painted behind it. Deep down, he still blamed him. Felt like a trade whether it was decided or not. He doubted he would ever feel differently, but things would only be worse if he didn't try.

Gladio reached for his cell phone on the ledge beside him and turned on the screen. Flipped to his messages for the third time in ten minutes. The screen was bright and full of words that simmered his rage and locked his sadness away. The conversation was already embedded in his brain, but he read it anyway.

A: Ooo forgot to tell you. You left your soap here. I used it.

G: You would. :P How's my favorite architect?

A: Tired. Busy. But, at least I smell good. ;)

G: Lucky you. At least one of us does ;p

A: Lol. Coming back this weekend again?

G: I'll come right now if you want.

A: Nooo

G: Why not?

A: Then the city would never get rebuilt. XD and because you stink.

G: Good point. Lemme know if you change your mind.

A: Bring more soap and I might. :D

He stared at the words until the screen went black. Then he dropped to his back, gazing at the black sky with weary eyes and demanded sleep to come.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░S░h░a░r░d░B░e░a░r░e░r░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **3:15am Vesperpool Lookout**

She awoke to complete darkness. Or was she blind? What happened?

So much pain - she couldn't think. Her breath quickened, lungs and chest burning unbearably with each shallow rise and fall. She made an effort to sit and gasped quietly. Daggers shot through her whole body. Someone lying beside her was holding her hand. _Where am I?_

Attempting to move again, she turned, nearly puking as a result. It was more than she could take. Tears rolled down her temples while she drifted back out of consciousness.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **8:17am Vesperpool Lookout**

* Static * - _earch for volunteers continues as the reconstruction of Insomnia commences. Anyone willing to assist in rebuilding, please contact your local outpost to receive an assignment number and report to Ostium Gorge Friday morning. The boat for volunteers and supplies is scheduled to depart at 7am. Please plan to stay at least…_

The radio's monotone rambling grated against Noct's eardrums, jarring his mind from its slumber. Not his favorite way to wake up. It was like nails on a damn chalkboard. He swatted blindly in its direction, then squinted to find Prompto inching the radio just out of reach every time he tried to shut it off. Noctis glowered through his lashes and buried his head into the pillow.

"Heheheh! Never gets old!" Prompto laughed as he rolled out of the tent, makeshift alarm clock in hand.

Every. Morning. Why couldn't they just let him sleep? Pulling the blanket to his chin, he curled over in the sleeping bag and eased out a lazy sigh.

"Rise and shine, your Majesty!" Gladio boomed, tying the zipper of the tent open. Sunshine flooded inside, turning the backs of Noct's eyelids red. "Gotta big day ahead of us."

 _Six. . . why is he so chipper. . ._ Grunting, he burrowed deeper into the warm bedding. "Five more minutes. . ."

"Noct. C'mon, get up. Iggy wants to go through emails with you. Then we gotta head to the HQ. And we still have to figure out what to do with her," Gladio said, rummaging loudly through a plastic bag at Noct's feet.

 _The girl. . ._ He shot upright, his arm blocking the unexpected brightness. ". . .is she. . ?"

"Still breathing? Yep." Gladio nodded his head in her direction then ripped open a granola bar with his teeth. "She's a tough one."

Noct rubbed his eyes. She was lying motionless just a few feet away. Looked so peaceful compared to the couple times she regained consciousness last night. Maybe Iggy's homemade medicine worked. "You think the herbs helped?"

"Hard to tell," Ignis answered from in front of the opening, a plate in one hand and Ebony in the other. "I've not yet seen her come to since it was administered. I presume she is without pain for the time being."

The sweet smell of pancakes filled the tent when Iggy ducked inside and handed the dish to Noct. He accepted it, mouth watering at the sight of the oversized hotcakes and eggs tastefully presented on it. Specs always made every meal look like a million gil. Noct forked a big bite into his mouth. "Didn't you eat?" he garbled out to Gladio who was just finishing his granola.

"Yeah of course! I was still hungry. Couldn't have me eating your share now, could we?"

"Mmmm, never," Noct said, a smirk pulling at his stuffed cheeks.

"Would you like to try some syrup, Noct?"

Swallowing his bite, he looked up at Iggy in disgusted disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"It _'maple'_ you out of bed sooner.." Ignis grinned behind the rim of his coffee cup.

"' _Sir'_ , I'll get _'up'_ without the help of your evil sorghum." Noct chuckled and threw a bit of pancake at him that was too hard for his liking.

"Hey, watch the Ebony," Iggy possessively covered his mug.

"That means more sinful syrup for me!" Prompto poked his head in the tent and dramatically poured the thick liquid straight from the jar into his mouth.

"Ughh, disgusting." Noct turned his head, feeling his stomach churn.

"Hurry up and eat, we got work to do," Gladio whacked Noct's leg and turned on his haunches to leave.

Ignis glanced at Noct one last time before stepping out of the tent with Gladio. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

He looked at the food on his lap, a slow exhale slipping from him. Emails. Another daily morning occurrence. Better than dealing with everyone face to face, he guessed. There was a lot of issues going on with the workers and repairs. Everyone needed something. So much to approve or deny. So much to sort through. If it weren't for Iggy, he would have lost his mind by now.

He took another bite and focused on the girl. Ignis had removed her wet clothing and wrapped her chest with bandages to stabilize the broken bones. Tucked in blankets, she laid flat on her back, arms by her sides. The IV bag they'd given her still hung on a hook at the polyester wall behind her and the tube in her hand appeared undisturbed. If she did wake up during the night, she hadn't moved much. Noct set his plate down and scooted closer. He brushed his knuckles along the side of her tear-stained cheek and studied her face. She was beautiful. The sunlight revealed features he hadn't noticed before. Her hair had strands of black and dark auburn. The parts of her skin that weren't covered in dust and mud almost shimmered in the light.

Something shiny was behind her ear - what must've been jewelry. Maybe it would tell him something about her. He tugged at it to get a better look. It was a thick chain that refracted light in the same way a gemstone would. Something on it seemed to be stuck. He reached around to the back of her head and pulled what felt like a stone into view. The pendant was a crystal shard about four or five inches long. It was deep blue with glittering fragments of all colors. Though the type of stone was unfamiliar, it appeared ordinary until he held it in his hand. It lit up and continued to glow brighter and brighter. He flinched and dropped it. The light faded almost immediately. _The hell was that?!_

Noctis lifted the chain again to take with him. They should try to find out more about it. But, what if it was helping her somehow? Causing any harm wasn't something he was willing to risk. Most people would've died from that encounter in the gorge. There was no denying she was different. He let the chain settle back around her neck.

Hopefully she'd wake up soon. He needed to find out who she was and how she wound up in that Behemoth den. And more importantly, learn the purpose of the shard she kept close to her heart. He'd already done so much to save her. They all had. If she didn't get better. . . Noct wasn't going to think about it ending that way. He sat with her a while longer until deciding to hurry up and get through the nagging emails.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░I░g░n░i░s░ ░S░c░i░e░n░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **8:31am Vesperpool Lookout**

At the tree line of the sparse woods, Iggy scraped crumbs and remaining bits of food from their plates. He swiveled his head back to glance at the tent. Noct was still sitting inside, picking slowly at his breakfast. He normally ate faster when it was something he approved of. Ignis knew it was because of the girl; Noct felt a certain responsibility was due. He also knew that their coming across her wasn't happenstance.

Ignis placed the cleared dish on a stump and reached for the last. Injured or not, he didn't trust her. There must have been a way to find out who she was before she woke. Or worse. . . before someone else came to finish what she possibly hadn't.

If she was from Niflheim, perhaps procuring answers wouldn't be difficult. Aranea assured him that any useful information regarding the empire would be reported upon surfacing. True to her word, she'd given an update earlier that morning. Iggy sighed, stacking the three plates and turned to head back. But, there was also another way. And it would kill two birds with one stone. "Gladio, a moment?"

"What's up, Iggs?" He set down the branch he was using to smother the campfire's embers. Ignis approached a small tub of soapy water and let the dirty dishes slip into it.

"Remember how the MTs are programmed through barcodes?" Gladio knit his brow and nodded. He continued. "They have modules in their helmets that are connected to the brain. It was one of the first parts of conversion, meant to control them better."

Gladio scratched his head and stepped closer. "Okay. . ."

"The modules would receive orders and other data once the barcodes were scanned. Since all the MTs we've seen so far were at the same stage of development, they should all contain the same information. I'm certain that if we can recover a module, its data can be downloaded and used to our advantage."

"What's the point? It would all be old news." Gladio still furrowed in confusion.

"True, it would take some sifting through, and we may not find anything of use at all. I just want to cover our bases." Iggy adjusted his glasses.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Gladio patted his shoulder and walked back to the chairs where Prompto sat.

Ignis pressed his lips together, heading toward the Regalia. Seemed as though things were happening in fast succession. It made him feel uneasy. Yesterday morning, all was normal. Now, the lurker was in their tent. As if that alone wasn't enough to disturb him, the news from Aranea came. Telling Noct wasn't something he was looking forward to. Iggy reached for the door handle and slid into the driver's seat. He started the engine, flipped on the AC, then turned on the computer screen console and waited. After a few minutes, Noct's reflection appeared in the rearview mirror. He straightened in his seat, brushing away non-existent dirt from his shirt and pants.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had left me to answer them on my own. . ." he drawled as Noctis climbed into the passenger seat.

Noct smirked and replied with a note of sarcasm. "Now, why on Eos would I want to do that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Iggy signed in and skimmed through the messages. "Looks like the majority are from construction workers worried about pay."

Noctis sighed, his shoulders sagging as he stared out of the windshield. He was probably wondering why he had to deal with things like that. Ignis turned to face him better. "Noct, all the bank records have been destroyed as well as the bankers themselves, most likely."

"Well, we need to find out who all is still living and what records do exist, if any. In the meantime, we can set up credit accounts or something." Noct shrugged. "Everything is such a mess. Things need to get more organized."

"Indeed. I'll arrange for another meeting and forward a message back to everyone. We'll settle it all then." Ignis scrolled some more. There really wasn't many compared to previous mornings.

"Sounds good. What else is there?" Noct leaned forward.

"A notice from Hunter's Headquarters." Ignis clicked on the message, opening it. "Reports of more MTs just north of the Vesperpool."

"That's the area we just cleared yesterday. When was this posted?"

"This morning, I'm afraid. Looks like you'll have to backtrack," Iggy said, rubbing his chin.

"I'll let them know." Noctis nodded and reached for the door.

Iggy still had to tell him about the update. He cleared the frog from his throat, stopping him from leaving. "Noctis. . . there is something else we need to discuss."

He released the handle, a seriousness washing over him as he sat back. "What is it?"

"As you know, Aranea has been watching Niflheim to keep us updated. She's reported a man by the name of Claec who has taken Aldercapt's place as Emperor."

The color drained from Noct's face. It was the last thing they needed to worry about while trying to rebuild their kingdom. The Imperials had always been an enemy. The naming of a new emperor may as well have been an announcement of war. Ignis did his best not to show it but knew Noct could tell he was worried.

Noct swallowed, his stare disconnecting from Iggy's. "Any movement?"

"None so far. She'll get back to us if anything looks suspicious."

Noct rested his elbow on the center console and rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't expecting this so soon. . . Claec? Who the hell is he?"

Iggy thought back to his conversation with Aranea. She didn't have any information about his background at the time. "Well, the Emperor of Niflheim as far as we know. As for his intentions. . . we'll have to wait and see what else she finds."

"We need to call Cor. See if he can start training a new army of Kingsglaive," Noct said.

Ignis took a deep breath. Noct took it better than he imagined. "I'll see to it right away."

"Have you told Gladio and Prompto?" Noct shifted in his seat.

"Of course."

"Why am I always the last to know things?" he grumbled.

The corner of Iggy's mouth raised and he reached out to squeeze the King's shoulder. "Because you're always the last to wake up."

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **9:27am Vesperpool Mountain Range**

Noct raised a forearm to his brow, looking past the uneven cliffs and at the sky. How the hell was it so hot if it was only nine in the morning? He and Gladio had been hiking for maybe a half hour and he was already dripping with sweat. Might've been grateful for the wind had it not picked up since yesterday. Dirt swirled past their feet and stuck to his legs as they trudged up a passage alongside the mountain. Why Gladio liked getting dirty was beyond him. Made his skin crawl.

"Sure hope that girl of yours wakes up soon. Prompto's been pretty quiet this morning. Don't think he likes sleeping in the Regalia," Gladio said, scanning a valley at their right.

Noct kicked a rock in his path. Gladio said that like it was his fault or something. "She's not _my_ girl. And _you_ could always switch places if you're that worried about him."

"Am I detecting irritability? You're not growing attached to her are you?" His eyebrows raised.

Was he purposely patronizing him? "Don't be ridiculous. I've helped plenty of people without 'attachments'." He defended, feeling a little uncomfortable with the wall he was putting up. He had been pretty worried about her. And definitely more interested in who she was than anyone else he'd helped.

"No, I get it, I do. You'd feel responsible if she doesn't pull through. I'd be the same way. Just messing with you."

Yeah, maybe that's all it was. He hoped so. Anything else could get messy. Well, not could. Would most definitely. He didn't even know her name, for Etro's sake. Noctis laughed at even thinking it. He wasn't going to get involved with anyone. Besides, she could be a spy for all he knew.

Gladio looked at him and chuckled. "What the heck is so funny?"

Noctis sobered. He'd better tell him something, or he would never hear the end of it. "It's nothing. . . I was just remembering how Prompto shot that one dual-horn in the ass last night."

He gave him a suspicious glance. "He does that stuff all the time."

"Yeah, but he didn't even mean to. I guess that's why it was funny." Noct smiled, his lie bringing the actual memory fresh in his mind.

Gladio shook his head with a smirk and hopped on a tall boulder that blocked their view of the valley. "Hey, up ahead." He pointed. "See 'em?"

Noctis climbed up to follow his gaze and sighed. Part of him hoped there wasn't any more to clear out. "Yeah. . . I see them."

They made their way down the side of the hill, carefully choosing which stone to leap to next. There were two inoperative Magitech engines blocking the far side of the valley and about a couple dozen MTs trudging about mindlessly. It was depressing. It used to be easy to kill them without a second thought. Now, not so much. He couldn't help but think of Prompto every time he saw one. All these clones could've been normal, innocent people. "Let's end their suffering," Noct muttered and conjured his crossbow.

"I got the left," Gladio said.

Noct tuned out the clanging and thunking from Gladio's broadsword. Killing them never seemed to affect him. He didn't even blink at the black mist that swarmed from their corpses. It shouldn't have had an impact on Noctis either, but it did. Even though they probably didn't feel pain, there was always that inkling of an individual in there screaming to be let out. Desperately wanting freedom or change. Anything with a soul, which he assumed the mist was, had to have some sort of feelings. He always tried to put them out with one hit.

Propping his elbows on a boulder, he aimed for their heads. A quick sweep of arrows shot out, each meeting its mark until reaching Gladio's half. The remainder of Noct's share faced the wrong way, their helmets preventing a clean shot. He would have to do the rest by hand. Walking toward the idle group, he released the bow and conjured a single dagger. All of Gladio's MTs were already down. He was dragging them to the center of the valley and piling them up in preparation to burn. Noct rolled his neck, huffed out a breath and gripped an MT's shoulder. Slipped his knife into the base of its neck and caught its lifeless body so it wouldn't fall on him. Moving to the next, he pushed all thoughts from his mind and let the body drop on its own. It was easier when he didn't think about it. He went through the motions like driving a car. His eyes looked without actually seeing and his brain only received the information needed to get the job done. After they were all dead and the mist-like fog had cleared, he grabbed an arm or leg and dragged them to Gladio's pile.

"Did you bring the lighter fluid?" Gladio asked, wiping his hands with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, here." Noct reached for the flask in his packet and tossed it to him, then finished hauling the bodies onto the stack. He nearly wiped his wet hands on his pants when he saw the diluted blood and grimaced. "Lemme see that."

Gladio passed the handkerchief to him along with a stern look. "You gotta stop letting them get to you, Noct."

"I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and get back," Noctis said, avoiding any more uncomfortable conversations.

He finished cleaning off the grunge and shoved the rag into his pocket. Gladio was on the opposite side of the stack, pulling on one of the MT's helmets. The hell was he doing…? Didn't he know it was, like, part of their head? Disgusted, Noct turned and walked back the side of the valley. He heard the fire ignite and Gladio's footsteps behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Gladio hollered. "Don't you want to see if there's anything in the engines we could use?"

"Nope." Noct stopped, allowing Gladio to catch up. "We can tell HQ about them when we get there. They can come if they want."

They walked back without many words. It was the first time since the Reverse that he and Gladio had done something together with just the two of them. Kind of felt like old times even with the lack of conversation. Patches of grass on the path became more and more frequent and finally, the small wooded area came into view. The trail turned up ahead. Camp was literally right around the corner. Thank the gods. He was starving.

"Wonder what time it is," Noct thought aloud, rubbing his belly.

"Bout time for lunch, it feels like."

"Let's find out what Iggy's cooking. I can already smell it."

They came around the corner and Gladio's arm swung up to block him. His heart skipped a beat. Gladio only did that when there was danger. A large man clad in black armor was stepping into the tent, weapon in hand. Ignis and Prompto were nowhere in sight. Adrenaline rushed through him as his gaze swept the campsite. _Where are they?_ Fire flashed in his eyes and he seized the sword that appeared in front of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░G░l░a░d░i░o░ ░A░m░i░c░i░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **11:02am Vesperpool Lookout**

The intruder disappeared into the tent. Gladio shoved Noct, took point and ran, springing silently on his tiptoes. Who was this son of a bitch..? The man's armor had looked unfamiliar. It was lightweight and decorative, something someone of importance would wear. Worry grew in his stomach when there was still no sign of Prompto or Ignis as he flitted through the campsite and past the fire pit. He might not have known who this man was, but. . . _He's about to find out who I am._

Gladio approached the tent, pausing at its corner, and signaled for Noct to get behind him. No way a Niflheim officer was invading their camp. Who else could it have been? How did they find us so fast? Forcing a steady breath, one hand reached for the open zipper while his other tightened around the hilt of his sword. Turning quickly, he lifted the flap and rushed inside anticipating a fight.

The girl was just how they'd left her, lying unconscious in the middle of the tent, sleeping bags on either side of her. A scattered deck of playing cards, candy wrappers, clothes. But no man. His entire train of thought sped off down the tracks and derailed a mile away. Spinning on his heel, he breezed through the opening past Noctis and around the tent. Not so much as a ripple in the Vesperpool below. No hole in the tent, not even a damn footprint on the ground.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░P░r░o░m░p░t░o░ ░A░r░g░e░n░t░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **11:03am Vesperpool Lookout**

 _"Where the hell did he go?!"_

Prompto flinched at Gladio's sudden, distant outburst and tugged at the zipper of his pants. _Geez, can't even take a piss without hearing about it. . ._ He turned, heading back through the patch of trees toward camp. Twigs cracked under his feet as he dodged branches and his belt buckle rattled rhythmically against his thigh. More irritable words resonated between the leaves rustling in the wind. _Aw man_. Noct and Gladio must've been arguing again. _Just. . . great._ He quickened his pace and hassled with the belt's clasp.

"Where the hell are Ignis and Prompto?" Noct's voice growled.

Still fixing his belt, Prompto hopped over a small shrub and onto the campsite, bouncing on one foot. "Heya! I'm right here." Finally getting the end of the belt through the loop, he glanced up and was met with two pairs of angry eyes. Noct and Gladio's gaze darted from him to every corner of the campsite with swords drawn. His heart skipped a beat. ". . .Something happen?"

"Where is Ignis?" Noctis asked flatly.

Both of their faces were so tense. What happened? "He went to get a bucket of water. Does… someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"How long ago, Prompto?" Gladio barked.

The uneasy feeling in Prompto's stomach grew. How long ago had it been? "I - don't know, a few minutes? He-he should be back any second. What happened?"

Without a word, Noct took long strides across camp to a small path that led to the Vesperpool.

"Right behind you," Iggy's voice called from the side of the tent facing the path, startling everyone.

Noct's black hair tousled as he released his weapon and dropped his hands to his knees, much like Prompto's own reaction. "Specs, you guys had me worried," he said after recovering.

"What is it? What's happened?"

 **-O-**

Prompto paced, listening to the others while they sat around the cold fire pit, finishing their lunches. Even though a new Emperor was announced yesterday, part of him dreamt it wouldn't mean conflict. Every bit of evil was destroyed after all - they'd made sure of it. Noct gave his life making sure of it. Now, he and Gladio were suggesting a Niflheim officer invaded their camp as an "act of war"? He didn't want to believe it. Not only would there be no motivation, it didn't make sense for any normal person to vanish like that.

"And you're sure of this assumption? Of him being from Niflheim?" Iggy set his dish down and rubbed his chin.

Gladio glanced at Iggy then Noct who sat in the folding chair beside him. "Yeah, who else could it be?"

"Well. . . I only know of one person that can disappear like that." Prompto stopped pacing and crossed his arms. "Gentiana," he and Ignis said in unison.

"So, you guys are saying this man's a messenger." Gladio leaned forward, forearms at his knees. "Whose?"

"And why the weapon?" Noct said. "Why not just say why he was here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Prompto returned to his seat and avoided eye contact. Their uncertainty practically dripped from them; the air was thick with it. He couldn't stand the tension. Maybe they just weren't asking the right questions. "Think the girl might know?"

"It's the only assumption that would make any kind of sense at the moment," Ignis responded. "We know nothing of her or her origin."

"Yeah." It wasn't going to help matters focusing on her. It seemed most of the worry was about the man, anyway. "So, Gentiana was Luna's messenger. There are no more Oracles, right?"

Noctis got up and walked toward the edge of the cliff. "Gentiana is a messenger that was faithful to Luna, just like Pryna and Umbra. Messengers weren't meant specifically for the Oracles, Prompto. They are the communication line between Astrals and people, remember?"

"All the Astrals speak directly to you, though." Gladio straitened in his seat, looking at Noct's back.

"All the ones we're aware of. . ."

Prompto's head shot up. Had he lost his mind? He didn't have to look at Gladio or Ignis to know they were thinking the same thing.

"You're suggesting there are more," Ignis said.

"I don't know what I'm suggesting," Noct mumbled, heading to the tent. "It's all a shot in the dark at this point. We need more information. Prompto." He motioned for him as he slipped inside.

Iggy and Gladio peered at Prompto, faces still pinched with confusion. He got up from his seat with a shrug and followed Noct through the zipper. Who the heck knew what was going through that brain of his. He was just glad he'd be the first to find out.

Ducking past the opening, he shuffled to where Noct knelt by the girl. "What's up?"

"You got your camera?" he asked, looking at her.

My camera? "Uhh, yeah. Just a sec." Prompto leaned back and reached his hand to the corner behind him, feeling through a pile of clothes. "I should tell you, I've already taken some pictures of her."

Noctis glanced up with a grin. "Why am I not surprised… I'd better not find them in that special box of yours. That would just be wrong."

 _Shit! My box!_ He found it?! "I don't know what box you're talking about," Prompto laughed out nervously, playing with the strap on his camera. Maybe he found a different box. _Pleeease let it be a different box._

"The one you always keep under your pillow. You know, the one you run off in the woods with all the time?" Noct smirked.

 _Noooooo! dammitdammitdammit._ He was way too pleased about finding the one thing that made Prompto wish he could make time reverse again. . . for the sole purpose of doing away with it. His face burned so much, he thought he might combust. "How'd you even find out?! Why would you be looking in it?!" His own voice surprised him when it came out a squeal. Noctis threw his head back, laughing. Ugh. He could just hit him!

"I've only caught you taking it to the woods once. But I was curious enough to look for it." He chuckled again. "You had something like that in high school too, if I remember right."

"Shut _up._ You tell _no one_ , got it?" Prompto pointed his finger trying his best to look fierce.

"Don't you know by now there are no secrets between any of us?"

Noctis snorted out another laugh as Prompto tackled him, knocking Noct flat on his back and nearly taking out the tent himself.

"I'm kidding, _I'm kidding_! You know I won't say anything." Noct said breathlessly, sitting up and fixing his hair.

"Yeah, you better not. . ." Prompto stooped to pick his camera back up. "Anyway, what did you need this for?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

Prompto knelt beside him and watched as Noctis pulled at a necklace the girl was wearing. His eyes widened when he saw the crystal that dangled from it. "Whoa, that's beautiful! What kind of stone is it?"

"I have no clue. That's why you're going to take pictures of it. I'm going to show them to old Ezma at the HQ. Maybe she'll know something."

If that's all he wanted to do, taking pictures felt like a waste of time. Prompto lifted the chain. "Why not just take it with us?"

"No!" Noct burst out, grabbing Prompto's arm. "It isn't ours to take."

"O-kay! Geez. . ." Prompto raised his hands, then picked up his camera. Dang. Never seen him so serious about borrowing things before. Prompto snapped a couple shots, then stepped out of the tent with Noct behind him.

"What was all that all about?" Gladio asked with amusement in his eyes. "I swear you guys are always fighting about something."

"Fighting? We weren't fighting about anything. He just wanted me to take a picture of the girl's necklace," Prompto briskly answered, dodging his secret being brought up again.

"Ah, yes. I also noticed the shard," Ignis said, extending his hand toward him for the camera. "It is quite unique, indeed. You think it holds merit to the messenger's arrival?"

"I don't know, Iggy. Just figured in case it was, we should probably try to learn more about it before she wakes. I'm hoping Ezma might be able to tell us something about it." He turned, swiveling his head back as he walked to the Regalia. "At least a lead to go on, anyway."

"Well, I'm staying here in case anyone else shows up unannounced," Gladio said as he accepted the camera from Iggy, kicking his feet up on a cooler. He glanced at the pictures with little interest. "Don't forget the main reason for going - to get more potions and stuff."

"Hey, don't worry! We got it!" Prompto reclaimed his camera and grabbed a backpack full of odds and ends to sell. "See ya!" he sang out with a wave and jogged to catch up with Noct.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░I░g░n░i░s░ ░S░c░i░e░n░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **12:15pm Vesperpool Lookout**

In the distance, the Regalia sped down the newly fashioned path, leaving a cloud from the gravel behind it. Iggy shook his head, tapping a finger on his can of Ebony. It was a good thing Cindy didn't mind detailing the car so often. Any other mechanic probably would've lost patience long ago. The plume of dust continued, billowing around the Vesperpool's perimeter then into the hills, toward the main road and out of his sight. It was convenient that Prompto went with Noctis. The subject of using his barcode ID wasn't one that would be easily discussed. Iggy felt guilty that he'd use it without asking first, but there was no need to upset him over something that may not even be fruitful. He drew in an easy breath and turned around. Gladio still sat with his legs propped on the cooler. "Did you happen to recover a module earlier?"

"Two, actually." Gladio dug a hand into his leather pants and tossed the modules at him. Iggy caught them against his chest with his free hand.

"Perfect, thank you," he said while pushing the small computer chips apart in his palm with his thumb. Aside from a few grungy fingerprints, they appeared to be in good working order. Only one way to know for sure.

He strolled past Gladio, setting the Ebony on the portable stove and fished his phone out of his pocket. A smile spread across his face remembering when he had purchased the overpriced piece of technology. He loathed spending such an amount when he could have easily managed with a less advanced model. Had it not been for Noct insisting that he set aside his frugality, he would have settled for something more simple. Thankfully, he hadn't.

It was built with a universal adapter that allowed you to link any external device to the phone and download information from it. It was about time he had an opportunity to utilize it for something besides games and photos. Why those two didn't buy their own was beyond him. They used his phone more than he did.

Iggy put the computer chip's teeth into the adapter and pushed gently until it clicked. Selected the download option and waited. An error message popped up. _Drat._ He tried again only for the same thing to occur, so he switched it out with the other module. This time, there were no issues. The download bar went from zero percent to fifteen to forty-six in a matter of seconds. Then, sixty-eight. . . eighty-two. . . ninety-nine. . . one-hundred.

A sort of login window appeared. It wanted him to scan a barcode or bypass with a numerical code. His fingers ran across the keypad.

0006\. . . 0204. . . NH. . . 01987

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **12:34pm Meldacio Hunter HQ**

Noct gripped the banister of Ezma's porch and jumped over it, being careful to avoid the numerous potted flowers that lined the outer edge. The air was perfumed by their nectar, making the late summer's humidity taste sweet. Prompto's hollow footsteps followed behind him as he crossed the wooden planks and stopped at her door. Noct shifted to glance at him before knocking on it. "Alright, let's see what she has to say."

"Or better yet, 'hear'!" Prompto quipped, then whispered, ". . .might work better."

Noct grinned and rapped on the door. "Nerd."

After waiting a moment, Noct nearly knocked again when her voice crackled from inside. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your chocobos." She swung the door open and looked up at them from beneath her mustard-colored shaw. "Oh, your Majesty! Please, come in!"

"Hey, Ezma. How've you been?" Noct said with a warm smile. They'd only spoken a few times, but she always made him feel comfortable.

"Well, you know. Same things, different days. Don't just stand there, sit! What brings you boys out this way?"

She stepped aside, allowing them entry and waved an arm to her quaint living room. The house had a soft, powdery smell; it was like lavender or syllablossoms. It was small and cluttered, but tidy.

"Just doing our part clearing out MT's. But what brings us to you is a stone we came across. Wondered if you might've seen anything like it." Noct said as he weaved his way around an old rocking chair and coffee table, then sank into a corner of the afghan-covered couch. Prompto quickly took the other end cushion, lifting the camera's strap over his head and skimming through the gallery.

"Let me see here. . ." Ezma said, taking it from him once he'd zoomed in on the picture. She studied it for a moment before humming under her breath and scampering off to a different room.

Noct looked over at Prompto and raised his brows. This might prove promising. She hurried back into the living room and sat on the middle cushion, setting a thick book down on the coffee table.

"You see these engravings on the bail, here?" She held up the camera and pointed at the screen.

"Bail? Oh, I see." Noct hadn't noticed it before. He'd been too distracted by the rest of the shard to make note of the crystal loop that connected it to the chain. The bail looked to be part of the shard itself and had tiny carvings that glimmered like the rest of it. The old woman had good eyes.

"These characters are similar to those used by the people of Solheim." She sounded excited as she continued. "It is quite possible this shard is from before the Crystal's time. Before the Great War of Old."

"What? Are you sure?" Noct's jaw dropped. Why would the girl have this? How did she find it?

"I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I've studied Solheim quite a bit. There are very close similarities here, for sure."

"What's this old book?" Prompto said as he brushed some dust off the cover.

"It's a history book that shows a bit of their script. Not much, but it's the only one I have here that describes anything about Solheim. There's not really been a whole lot documented about them seeing as the whole nation was wiped out completely," Ezma explained as she picked it up and leafed through the pages.

"So you think you might be able to make out what it says?" Prompto asked.

"Well, I'm going to see if anything matches up in here first. If not, it may take me a while, but I'll do my best to help you out." She found the page she was looking for and zoomed in on the calligraphy in the photo. Noctis and Prompto leaned closer on either side of the old woman and observed as she compared the two scripts.

"She's right, they are similar," Noct said, glancing up at Prompto.

"What does this mean?" Prompto thought aloud as he chewed his thumbnail.

Noctis shook his head. I have no idea.

Still focused on the screen of the camera, Ezma asked, "May I have these to keep with me? I'll need them when I visit a friend that has more books and a few relics from Solheim."

"Yeah, of course." Prompto took the camera back and helped send the images to her phone.

 **-O-**

 **3:51pm Vesperpool Lookout**

Gladio was staring at Noctis like he wanted to punch him. No one else seemed to notice, or maybe they just figured it would pass if left alone. He'd been silent the whole time they discussed theories about the shard - silent, and drilling a hole in the side of Noct's head. It was alright for a while, but now his own irritation was rising. Noctis dropped his arm that propped his head and slowly turned to meet Gladio's eyes. "Have something to say or what?"

Sitting with his arms crossed, Gladio's jaw remained set and his words came out as bitter as his stare. "You're wasting time. We should be thinking about planning for an attack, not studying ancient artifacts."

Figures he assumes I'm not looking at the whole picture… Now it was Gladio that wasn't. Noct tilted his head. "The messenger came here. Alone. The girl and that 'ancient artifact' seemed to be his main interest. You think that's a waste of time?"

"So we're just stuck here waiting for who knows what to happen for who knows how long."

"I don't know why you're so pissed. I have Cor assembling a new Kingsglaive."

"Aaaand why aren't you there?"

"I thought I already made that clear."

"Yeah, it's clear. Pretty clear that you're risking all of us for some damn girl you don't even know."

He's back on this again? Noct filled his lungs, fighting to contain the flash flood of lava inside him. Instead of letting it roll off, the accusation bounced around in his head making his breath puff out loudly. "What I know is that she needs to heal, and I'm not moving her until she's well enough. We'll be fine."

Gladio jolted out of his chair, causing it to fall backward and fold halfway. "Are you even _hearing yourself_ right now? _What the f-_ " Ignis stepped in front of him and set a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we all take a moment to think about everything in a more productive manner. It'll do no one any good to get carried away," he said in a solid voice.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him." Gladio snatched his chair up and dropped into it, crossing his arms again. "Nothing about that girl sits right with me. We need to get rid of her and soon."

Iggy snapped his head toward him and hardened his tone. "No one is knocking any sense into our _King_ , Gladio. If he says we stay, we stay."

Gladio clicked his tongue and shook his head, setting his focus past camp. Noct could practically feel the fumes radiating from him. His mood swigs were liable to give everyone whiplash. Noct rubbed the lines from his forehead, but it did little to erase the confusion.

"So, you think she's on their side?" Prompto spoke up, a look of uncertainty on his face.

Gladio made another impatient noise and threw him a derisive glance. "Yeah, probably!"

"That would just be another reason to keep her where we can see her. But, I really don't think she is," Noct said.

"So, let's say she wasn't. What then?" Gladio's question sounded more like a statement.

"I don't know. She needs help. And not just with her injuries." He fixated on the tent. Her golden eyes replayed in his mind - her efforts to get through to him. He could see now that there was definitely something important on her mind besides her health.

"You're not planning to leave her at an outpost when she wakes, are you." Another flat query from Gladio.

"I never said that." He glanced over at him. "I'm just saying I don't believe she's the bad guy."

"That remains to be seen. Time's limited to find out, and she still may be the one drawing the bad guy in," Ignis said.

Prompto leaned forward. "Then if it's the shard they want, why don't we just let them have it? Before they start another war?"

"No, no, no. We don't know what the purpose of it is. We may be handing over a weapon for all we know." Noct returned his temple to his knuckles.

"For once we agree on something tonight," mumbled Gladio.

Noctis's eyes met his. If he agreed with that, then he had to be able to get where he was coming from. "Then you can see why I want it where I can see it."

"So we take the shard before she wakes up. End of story." He gestured towards the tent.

Noctis eased out a deep sigh and sat up. Gladio wasn't going to understand, but he had to say something about the shard giving off power. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "I think it's helping her somehow. I don't want to remove it."

Gladio growled and muttered something under his breath while Prompto and Ignis both looked at Noctis with raised eyebrows.

"I have noticed a lot of her injuries have healed quite rapidly. All her scratches are gone," Iggy said.

"There's no proof that the shard has anything to do with that," Gladio returned.

"It may not, but I don't want to be responsible if it is and we take it." Noct rose from his seat. "I'm gonna go to Myrlwood."

Prompto hopped up in a flash and grabbed the backpack with towels and soap.

"So that's that, huh?" Gladio crossed his legs and folded his hands behind his head.

"Yup." There was no talking to him. He had it in his head that anything other than what he thought or believed was wrong. Noct was getting sick of him questioning every decision he made.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░O░r░p░h░e░o░u░s░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **5:36 pm Niflheim**

"Orpheous, you'd better be returning with good news."

Heeding Claec's words, Orpheous walked past the door guards and into the throne room with cautious steps, keeping his face turned to the embellished rug. It didn't stop the Emperor's stare from burning into him. Heat spread from his ears to the back of his neck. Three months with the same mission and never anything pleasing to report. If Claec hadn't needed him, he would've been dead long ago. But, if he couldn't get the job done, who's to say he did need him. Having a sense of mortality when he wasn't mortal was a strange thing. It made his soul quiver. He reached the center of the carpet and dropped a knee to it.

"Well?" the emperor's purring voice droned.

Orpheous lifted himself from the floor. Three guards stood along each wall of the room and sunlight poured in through a single window that arched to the high ceiling. The light only reached half of the room and ended at his toes. Shrouded in darkness sat the newly titled emperor, sleeves from his black cloak flowing over the armrests of his throne. Lines stemmed from the corners of his penetrating eyes. Claec already knew he had nothing good to say. He didn't know just how bad this update would be, though. Orpheous slid his gaze to the ground at the emperor's feet and pulled in a wavering breath. "Ereb-"

The Emperor slapped his hand down on the armrest interrupting Orpheous's report. He winced and the drumming in his chest doubled. _You're such a screw-up._ How did he keep messing up his title?

"Leave us!" Claec boomed at the guards, pointing a finger to the exit.

"Eh, Emperor Claec, sir." He started again, shifting his weight as the guards filed out. "She's fled to Lucis. I pursued her there, but she got away from me and wound up in a Behemoth den."

Claec sucked in his already narrow cheeks and hissed impatiently. "Is she alive?"

He didn't dare meet the emperor's eyes. This was the worst report he'd returned with yet. He'd be lucky to make it out of this room alive. Orpheous hung his head, looking at his feet. "Er, yes sir. As it so happens, King Noctis is the one that pulled her out." Claec's breathing grew more agitated as he continued. "She's been unconscious since last night and the king has barely left her side. When he did leave, I attempted to carry out my duty but he returned before I could."

"Orpheous. . . do you realize what this means for us? Do you know how much harder it will be now?" Emperor Claec spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he answered, raising his head just enough to make brief eye contact. Claec didn't respond for an excruciating minute. The only sound in the large room was his fingers tapping the throne's armrest. This was it. He must've been deciding his fate.

"Did you at least get away without being seen?" the emperor finally spoke.

Orpheous lifted his gaze once more, unbending his spine. For once, he had an opportunity to give a positive answer. "I believe so, yes."

"Good. It's sooner than I anticipated, but you've forced my hand. I'll occupy the king while you take care of your well overdue assignment." He steepled his long fingers, appearing to be deep in thought. "I'll call for you when I'm ready."

Orpheous nodded, backing away from the throne, then turned toward the door. There was only one reason he was still alive. What seemed like a bad circumstance must have benefited him in some way. Claec was a selfish and angry being; his forgiveness would only carry so far. Orpheous's arm felt like it weighed a ton as he reached for the door's latch. He'd barely turned it when Claec uttered his final piece.

"And Orpheous. . . this is your last chance. Don't fail me."

He swore himself that he wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░I░g░n░i░s░ ░S░c░i░e░n░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **6:50am Vesperpool Lookout - one day later**

Noct emerged from the tent with dragging feet and a yawn. Thank the gods the freighter to Insomnia had been delayed. Getting his Majesty up at four a.m. would likely never happen in this lifetime. Ignis rose from the folding chair and nudged his glasses. "Be sure you're ready to leave by nine. The freighter's new departure time is eleven forty-five."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he mumbled, tossing a backpack over his shoulder, then joined Gladio and Prompto at the trail's start.

A sudden urge to go with them washed over Ignis but he fought it, giving a curt nod and wave. Gladio wouldn't let him lose track of time, surely. Furthermore, having them all out of his hair would allow another attempt to read through the module's files.

They disappeared down the path toward the Vesperpool, and Iggy turned his attention back to the campsite. He glanced in the tent at the girl and sighed. It would be the first meeting of Noct's that Ignis would have to miss. The thought of him dealing with logistics alone was. . . nauseating. Gladio would be the one accompanying him to Insomnia, though Iggy doubted he'd participate in the meeting itself. He forced a calming breath. Noct will do fine. There were other things he needed to worry about.

Even while Gladio was out of line the night before last, they stood on common ground concerning the girl. Nothing about her sat well with him, either. She was sure to wake up soon and he needed to be there for it. He needed to find out just exactly who she is and why she was following them. If only he could discover more about her beforehand. . .

Ignis swiveled on his heel and returned to the seat by the portable stove, lifting his phone from it on his way. He scrolled through the downloaded files until reaching the next unopened one and tapped it. He barely had a chance to get past sifting through the basic information from the modules before the same 'Access denied' window as last night popped up again. It hadn't been a temporary glitch after all. _Bloody hell._ The rest would have to be retrieved directly from the base of operations, then. Iggy set his cell on the stove, lips pressed in a hard line. There had to be a way to infiltrate it. The phone's screen didn't have a chance to go black before he snatched it back up to dial a number. She answered on the first ring. "Aranea, it's Ignis. I have a favor to ask."

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **8:27am Vesperpool - West Bank**

Nothing was more satisfying than fishing. The sun crept over the hills, awakening glittering ribbons all across the water. Dew dripped a rhythm from leaves. Birds sang their morning songs to the beat. All he had to do was relax, cast the line into the deep unknown, wait for that ever surprising tug and reel in a mystery. What could have been better?

"Duuuude. We've already been out here for twenty minutes and you still haven't caught anything. . ." Prompto said, pulling Noct from his reverie.

He peered over his shoulder before casting the lure to what was usually a gold mine. "Patience, Prompto."

"How can I be patient when my stomach is literally eating itself?" he whined again.

The sinker had just enough time to get close to the lake's floor when a vibration traveled up the line. Noct jumped to his feet and yanked the fishing pole, tingles dancing across his skin. "Because it's about to be breakfast time!"

"Is it big?! Oh, please tell me it's big." Prompto shook Noct's shoulder while he tugged and reeled.

"It feels pretty heavy!" he said, shrugging Prompto off, focused on the struggle with the fish.

"Nothing like an old-fashioned fishing trip to get the King in a good mood in the morning," Gladio said, actually sounding to be in a better mood himself.

Noct glanced back and smiled. "Wish there was a trick for you."

He chuckled. "Catching a fish big enough to share will work. Or better yet, catch me one of my own so I won't have to share."

Noct held eye contact for another moment before tugging the pole again. They hadn't spoken much since the night before last. It was like crossing a frozen lake with him. Cold and uncomfortable. Never knew when the ground would crack. Hopefully it would last longer this time. Putting it out of his mind, he reeled some more.

"Noct! You gotta-"

"I got it, Gladio, don't worry." I hope. . . This fish weighed a ton. Seemed like it wasn't moving—no matter how much he pulled. The end of his pole bowed more and more with every inch of returned line. Exhilaration swirled in his stomach and lungs. This was gonna be a beauty.

Prompto jittered beside him, making the small pier squeak. "Dang, it's really pulling down on the line, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really heavy!" Noct said breathlessly. "Not moving around too much, though. Just feels like he's swimming against it. I think I'll wait for him to get tired before I reel too much." He let his arm lax a bit and tested the tension.

"Forget that, Noct. I'm starving! Just start reelin'em in." Gladio jumped down into the murky water, excitement in his eyes.

"Allll right. . . here we go!" Noctis pulled and reeled as fast as the line would allow, growing more animated the closer it got. "Geez, it's huge! Gladio, you see it yet?"

"Wait, yeah! I think I do!" Gladio trudged farther out and grabbed the line, slowly following it into the water.

Noct squatted beside Prompto at the end of the pier, waiting to see the catch as it was lifted from the surface. His heart was nearly in his throat, he was so excited. It'd been a while since he scored a big one.

Gladio hoisted it up and there it was, glistening in the sunrise in all its glory. A gigantic…

. . .chocobo saddle?

". . .the hell. . .? Dammit, Noct! You wanna see our 'breakfast'?"

"Noooooooo. . ." Prompto sank into the palms of his hands.

Gladio hurled it on the pier, along with a big branch that was caught in a stirrup. Noct tried to choke back his laughter, but the way his face scrunched in a scowl was too much. Noct lifted the saddle and cracked up. "Well, this is a new one!"

Gladio huffed out a chuckle, slapping water at him. "Help me up, you idiot."

Noct let his catch-of-the-day drop with a heavy clunk and linked up hand to wrist, pulling him to the dock. Sobering, he wiped the water from his face. "I'll try again."

"No way. I'm not waiting anymore. You know how long it takes Iggy to cook. Besides, you're going to be late if we stay out here. Let's call it a loss and move on."

"Awww maaan. Birdbeast eggs again. . . Still, not as big of a loss as this dude "Destin"s, " Prompto said, reading a nameplate on the saddle.

"Sorry, guys." Noctis snickered again and packed his gear.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░G░l░a░d░i░o░ ░A░m░i░c░i░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **8:44am Vesperpool Lookout**

"Grab mine too, will ya?"

Gladio crouched, digging through his pack for dry undergarments, then glanced up. With a sullen face, Noct absently stretched back for the Crownsguard uniform. Just a few minutes ago he was joking around with Prompto. He hadn't said anything wrong, had he? Gladio squinted his eyes, thinking back on all their conversations from earlier and released a sharp breath. _I've been trying. . . if he's mad at me, it ain't my damn fault._ His hand grasped the hanger Noct offered, holding it in place until he looked up. "What's gotten into you all the sudden?"

Noct let go of the uniform and slipped his shirt off. Looked down at the girl with a shrug. "M'worried about leaving. What if something happens?"

 _Nowww he's worried about something happening._ Gritting his teeth, Gladio stuffed his arm in a sleeve and reached for the other. King or no King, he needed to get his damn head on straight. But right now, they had to get ready. He buttoned his shirt and tugged the slacks off the hanger. "Iggy and Prompto are tough. They can handle things for a day."

"I don't know. . . I have a bad feeling"– Noct pulled an undershirt over his head. –"like we're being watched."

Gladio huffed, stepping into his pants. Noct didn't even notice how he couldn't keep his own eyes off her. He was getting way too attached. "You're just paranoid because you have to get dressed in front of a cute girl."

His head snapped up. "I'm serious, Gladio."

"I was, too." He chuckled, tucked his shirt and zipped his pants, then reached for some socks. "I'm pretty much finished getting ready and all you've done is put on an undershirt. Hurry up."

He sat down and grabbed his dress shoes. From the corner of his eye, he could tell Noct wasn't moving. Gladio peered up from the shoelaces and frowned. There he was, back to staring at her, wringing the shirt in his hands and a crease in his forehead. "You can worry later, Noct. We're gonna be late."

Gladio snatched his formal overcoat and left the tent. That girl was becoming a bigger problem than he thought. Noct was practically treating her like some pet. Even caught him cleaning her up yesterday. With a husky sigh, Gladio dropped into a chair and crossed his arms. He honestly didn't give a damn what Noct thought about the girl, but he did care if she was going to be the cause of some kind of trouble. Which she was—he was almost a hundred percent sure of it. He wished Noct would just forget about her so that he could spend more time in Insomnia. With Amber. He stretched his arms then fished for his phone. Gods, he couldn't wait to get going, already. Ten minutes was too long.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░S░h░a░r░d░ ░B░e░a░r░e░r░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **4:07pm Vesperpool**

Images drifted through her mind like snow, soft and blurry, melting each time she tried to catch them. They were just out of reach, beyond that wall separating dreams from consciousness—pictures and sensations that couldn't be discerned as memories or make-believe. Glimpses of unfamiliar faces, biting wind against skin, a crushing pressure on her chest. . . fire. Screams rang over and over then faded, melding in with a different voice on the waking side of the wall.

Her eyelids lifted. It wasn't dark anymore, and the pain had subsided enough to sit. An unsettling feeling swirled in her stomach. Nothing looked familiar. Two sleeping bags were on either side of her and a mess of other things lay strewn about. The only part of the tent with any kind of order was at her right. Unlike the other, this sleeping bag was zipped up with a folded blanket resting on it. Immediately beside her was a stack of clothing, a sword, and a utility belt—all neatly placed. Not even those looked familiar. . . The swirling spread from her stomach to her head while she ran a finger along the leather, then flinched when the voice that woke her drew closer. Someone's coming. Her pulse quickened as her gaze darted around the small confines of the tent. There was nowhere to go. Should she feign sleep? A young man stumbled inside before there was time to decide. His face was blocked with an armful of blankets and pillows, but she could see his hair. It was blond, parted at one side, with half his bangs framing his face and the other swooped up. He hummed quietly to himself while dumping the bedding to her left and knelt to set them in place. He hadn't noticed her. Though the drumming in her chest still raced on and she had no idea who he was, he really didn't seem too threatening. _Should I say something?_ Her mouth opened to talk just as the man turned, looking down at a phone in his hand.

"Hey, Iggy! I just got—Ah, shit!" He fell backward onto the bedding. "You're awake! You scared the crap out of me."

Another man rushed inside. His light brown hair, shorter than the blond's, was also styled. He appeared older, not just in age but in his demeanor. The way he peered at her through perfectly clear glasses made her shrink back. He stayed there a moment, hovering in the tent's opening, staring her down with severe, green eyes. She drew in a quivering breath after realizing she'd been holding it. What had she done?

"Do you know who I am?" he said, stooping to his knees in front of her. He spoke differently than the blond, with an accent that was royal and smooth and full of authority.

She shook her head, trying to answer but it was as if he stole her voice.

"How could you not know who I am if you've been following us for nearly three weeks? I've seen you at several different locations, either watching or attempting to approach us. _Why_ ," he demanded.

The blond scooted closer, calling the man by his name and telling him to relax but he wouldn't release her from his gaze. All she could do was rattle her head and stare back. She remembered nothing. Panic rose inside her, pulling the laces of her heart tight. She remembered nothing at all. Her head spun as he flooded her with more questions and demands. _"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Whose orders are you under?"_ On and on he went. Her mind went blank and everything went dark.

Cold water chilled her face and she jolted awake to both men hovering over her. The mean one held a washcloth to her forehead and the blond was trying hand her something. Both their lips were moving, but their voices were muffled and far away. She sat up with the help of one of them and sounds slowly penetrated her clouded state.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked as he nudged her again. "Here, you should drink something."

That 'something' he offered was a bottle of water. Dear Etro in the heavens above, her throat felt like she hadn't drank in _days_. All but snatching it from him, she struggled with the top, tossed it aside, and gulped the water down, not stopping until it was nearly finished. Gasping, she wiped the water that had escaped and drizzled down the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks." she breathed, bowing her head in appreciation.

"Now. Let's try this again, shall we? What is your name?" the mean man said.

"Lenaia." It was out of her mouth before she even thought about the question. Sounded strange, like it didn't belong to her at all.

"My name is Ignis Scientia. But, I believe you already knew that. . ."

"I'm Prompto. Argentum." The blond grinned nervously.

"I. . . I-"

"I'm sure you must be hungry. Prompto, would you mind fetching her something to eat?"

He hummed his approval and got up from his knees. "One cup of noodles coming right up!"

The mean man waited until the blond had cleared the exit before returning his attention to her. He knit his brow and heaved a deep sigh. It was obvious he didn't like her. She chewed on her lip. How long is he going to stare at me like that?! If there was anything at all to confess, it would definitely be out in the open. Finally, he motioned for her arm. "May I?"

She furrowed, looking down at her hand. Ah, an IV. She nodded and let him lift it to remove the needle.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he said, reaching for a plastic box. He pulled it between them and opened it. Bandages.

"Um. . ." She glanced at him again and her stomach twisted. His eyes were still full of distrust. "I woke up when it was dark. There was so much pain. . . Someone was holding my hand, was it you?" Dumbest. Question. Ever. He paused for a second before putting a small bandage where the needle had been.

"No. It wasn't me." His smile was tight. "Must've been Noctis. What can you remember from before that?"

Noctis? I thought his name was. . . Prompto? She closed her eyes, trying to focus. Blank. Nothing was there. Just things from moments ago and when she first woke playing over and over. The swirling feeling returned, and her chest squeezed again. Couldn't breathe. . . that crushing feeling. . .

She whimpered and hands wrapped around her wrists, gently pulling them away from her head.

"It is possible your memory will return. Try not to fret."

Though his voice sounded soothing and not mean at all, she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Why was this happening? "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a family of Behemoth. Luckily, Noctis spotted you. If he hadn't, you would have never made it out alive." His fingertips pressed against the backs of her ribs making her wince. "I haven't a clue how you've healed so remarkably without the help of potions."

"It still hurts a little. Who is this Noctis? What do you mean 'without the help of potions'?" She tried to gain eye contact, but he was too busy checking her injuries.

"His Majesty, Noctis Lucis Caelum." He sat back and finally met her gaze. "You truly don't remember anything?"

"No, nothing."

"What about this? Does this mean anything to you?" He lifted a chain from the side of her neck until they could both see the crystal pendant.

Her eyes widened and she drew in another nervous breath, shaking her head. Until now, she hadn't even noticed it. "I wish I knew."

"If you sincerely do have amnesia, there's no sense in drilling you for details. I have a feeling we'll find out everything at some point." Ignis offered a kind smile, letting the pendant fall from his grasp.

Prompto popped back into the tent with a big grin and cup noodles.

"Here ya go! Careful, it's pretty hot." He handed them over to her, expression unchanged. "Noct is going to be so happy to hear you're up."

"Did I know him?" Lenaia's cheeks heated as she took the cup from his hand. She pulled it close, letting the steam kiss her face, hoping they wouldn't notice. Not remembering anything was embarrassing.

"No, but he's been pretty worried about you. It's too bad he just left."

"Will he be returning?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible while twirling noodles on her fork. It would be nice to meet the man that saved her life, even if she didn't have any recollection of what that life was.

"Oh yeah, he'll be back. It wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow, but I bet you anything he'll come back sooner once he finds out." He looked over at Ignis who was poking at a phone.

"How long was I out?" she said before taking a huge bite of her food. Ignis set his phone down and looked up at her.

"Nearly three days. Much sooner than I anticipated considering the extent of trauma you'd endured. You sustained over 18 broken bones and a punctured lung. I suspect your skull was fractured as well. I didn't share that information with anyone because I didn't want them to think it was a hopeless cause. Especially his Majesty."

"Ohemgee, how is she sitting up? I had no idea it was that serious!" Prompto said. Lenaia stopped eating and looked at Ignis in disbelief as he continued.

"After checking the most significant fractures just now, they seem to have healed almost completely. It's incredible."

"Well, I have no idea how, but I sure am glad. That was the worst thing ever. I hope I never feel that pain again," Lenaia said.

"Of that, I'm certain." Ignis chuckled and shoved some things in a backpack. "After you've finished eating, would you like to see if you're able to walk? Provided that you're willing, we can escort you so that you may wash up a bit." He paused and turned to glance at her.

"Oh, yes. I would like that very much!" she quickly replied and forked more noodles into her mouth. Maybe her first impression of Ignis was wrong. A warmth spread through her. The last thing she wanted was for one of the only people she knew to be upset with her.

She was itching to get out of this little tent and see what was beyond its thin polyester walls. And washing up had twice the appeal. She looked at her hands and arms as she finished her noodles. Definitely didn't look the cleanest. Taking in all the details about her appearance was almost a disembodying experience. Like looking through someone else's eyes.

"May I see a mirror?" She asked, setting her empty cup aside.

"Yeah, sure! Here." Prompto scooted toward a backpack, retrieving one for her.

A strange sort of nervousness crept inside as she took it. Her hand trembled, so she used both to hold it up. It was so odd. She'd have an easier time accepting the fact of it being a window instead of a mirror. Not that she was displeased with who she saw, it just didn't feel real. Her eyes wandered across the reflection up to her hair. _Wow, what a disaster._

"I hope someone has a brush. . ." Lenaia muttered to herself while attempting to untie it with her free hand.

Prompto chuckled. "Uhh. I don't think we do."

"I believe I have something that may be of assistance." Ignis lifted out a small bottle from his bag. "It's meant to be used as a bug repellent, but I'd imagine it would double as a fine detangler."

"Two birds with one stone!" Lenaia grinned and began to kick the blankets away.

"L-Lenaia, wait!" Ignis launched himself at Prompto, trying to block his line of sight, but it was too late.

After registering she was completely nude besides the bandages around her torso and seeing their reaction, she yanked the blankets back over her. Okay…having no clothes—definitely a no-no. Ignis, covering his eyes under his glasses, plopped beside Prompto, and bumped into his side. Prompto just sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Please tell me you're not staring at her," Iggy hissed under his breath.

Prompto finally jerked his head away—an incredibly late reaction. He cleared his throat and put a hand to his forehead, face completely flushed, then stuttered an apology. How could she be upset with someone so sweet and innocent? "It was my fault, I didn't realize-"

"I'm to blame, here. I should've thought to say something." Ignis shook his head.

"Well, let's not blow it out of proportion. It's not that big a deal, is it? I'm sure someone had to have seen me already; I didn't undress myself," Lenaia giggled.

"I accepted the role as caregiver, but I assure you, I never once looked at your. . . your-"

"Uh huh. Sure. Okay, boys. Show's over. Lemme get dressed." Still amused, she shooed them away with her hands. Both of them seemed overly relieved to be excused as they hurried out.

She waited a moment after they left before leaning forward to peek through the slit of the zipper just in time to catch Ignis whacking Prompto upside the back of his head with an open fist. Prompto recoiled, rubbing where he'd just been hit, and grinned sheepishly with his other hand palm up in a shrug. Iggy shook his head and massaged his brow. She smiled. Lenaia was going to be fond of these guys, she could already tell. That's if she were to stay. She'd probably remain with them at least until after she met Noctis. Afterward, they would send her on her way.

She backed away from the opening and sat next to the stack of belongings she assumed were hers. On my way to where? The thought sent shivers up her spine. It literally felt like she was born yesterday having only the knowledge of speech and identifying objects. Lenaia wondered what else might pop up instinctively from her memory like her name had.

She pried the metal clasps off of her bandages, grimacing as they loosened. More healing was needed than she first thought. Pushing the discomfort aside, she accomplished clothing herself, lifted the strap of her blade's sheath, and swung it over her head like second nature. _Huh._ Her fingers ran under the leather strap. _Who are you. . ._ The two's outlines on the other side of the tent caught her attention. She'd better get moving.

They hiked the trail leading down to the Vesperpool and then the one heading to Myrlwood, Ignis and Prompto educating Lenaia about the location the whole way. She was glad they didn't make the tent situation awkward. They had so much to say, and she was loving every minute of it. It didn't feel like much time had passed when they reached the outer dungeon.

"I'm afraid we're going to overwhelm you with all these details." Ignis said pausing at the dungeon's entry.

"What? Not at all! I'm enjoying this so much." Lenaia gave a big smile and skipped forward. Prompto ran ahead and took her arm in his.

"Haaaaang on there, girly. Don't want to run in there too fast."

She slowed almost to a halt. "Why not?"

"All sorts of nasty creatures. We all know how fond they are of you." Ignis joked.

"I can handle it, I think." Lenaia stopped and hooked a thumb under her sheath's strap.

"Hmph. Let's see. Take your sword." Iggy said, stepping closer.

She raised an eyebrow accepting his dare and lifted her arm to the hilt. Only her fingertips reached the cold metal before she doubled over in pain. Prompto, who was still standing next to her, gripped her elbow making sure she wouldn't fall.

Ignis crossed his arms. "That's what I was afraid of."

"I thought you said she was almost completely healed!" Prompto piped, turning his head to Iggy.

"The bones no longer felt broken, but they may not be fully bonded either." He explained as he grabbed her other elbow. "We should turn back."

"Dammit. I was really looking forward to that bath," Lenaia said through gritted teeth.

"I apologize, but we really shouldn't risk it. Perhaps we could travel to the Headquarters instead. It's quite a walk, though," Ignis offered.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'm fine with walking."

"Let's take a few more minutes," He insisted as he guided her to a nearby rock to sit on.

Prompto crouched in front of her with a concerned expression when a buzzing sound rattled in his pocket. Ignis reacted to his cell vibrating as well. Simultaneously, they unlocked their screens and blanched when they read the text.

"What? What is it?" Lenaia's eyes darted from one man to the other. No one would answer her, so she swiped Prompto's phone and looked at the screen.

WE HAVE MOVEMENT

NIFLHEIM TROOPS ARE GATHERING

HEADING TOWARDS LUCIS

-ARANEA


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter, finally! :P Apologies for the delayed update.

I normally do scenes in chronological order, but this chapter begins before the final scene from last chapter. As always, Thank you so very much for the favs, follows, and reviews!

 **Chapter 6**

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░A░m░b░e░r░ ░V░i░n░c░u░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **1:28pm Insomnia - Southwest Harbor**

Amber scooted to the edge of the covered bench on the pier and fanned herself with her hand. Damn this heat. And damn whoever was in charge of that boat. It docked what felt like hours ago and the air was an inferno, setting even the shade ablaze. Below the barge's deck was probably hotter than a furnace. Poor Gladio. And Noctis. She pushed her hair from her shoulders and sighed, realizing its roots were soaked with sweat. Guess the sexy hair tactic was out of the question. Leaving it down sure as hell wouldn't be impressing anyone today. What was taking so long? And why did people say you get "butterflies" in your stomach when you're nervous? Felt more like bats if you asked her. Not being the type to get nervous in the first place probably made it worse.

Her hands gripped the edge of the bench while she waited, then nearly hopped out of her skin when passengers emerged from a hatch and pooled onto the deck. Amber fidgeted as she skimmed through the people, searching for the largest man. _Gods, you're so silly. You see him every weekend! Pull yourself together!_ Smoothing her tank and shorts, she dragged in a calming breath and waited some more. Thank Etro she didn't have to for very long.

Gladio was smiling as he stepped off the barge, curling a formal coat over his sweat-glistened arm. She froze for a moment, then scrambled to pull her hair up into a neat ponytail before it was too late. He meandered down the ramp to the pier with a hand shielding his brow, not seeming to notice anyone that breezed past him. Her heart skipped and she smiled so big, it hurt. He was searching for her. Curling stray hairs behind her ears one last time, she straightened her spine and walked toward the ramp. "Looking for me?"

Gladio spun around, eyes standing out like liquid gold against his tanned skin. And his white dress shirt clung just enough to flaunt all those muscles in way that made her flush. She certainly was one lucky woman.

Amber passed by Noctis and gave his arm a friendly squeeze, but couldn't pry her gaze from Gladio enough for a more formal hello. A big grin parted his lips as he stared back at her. Twelve short weekends or not, that smile was home. He closed the distance between them in two quick strides and wrapped those big arms around her, lifting her off the ground with a spin. She giggled, suddenly not feeling the bats in her stomach and wondered why she ever did. Maybe this _was_ exactly where she belonged.

"What's the matter? Done trying to dazzle me?" he said, tugging her ponytail.

The heat returned to her cheeks. She suppressed her embarrassment over how he always seemed to know every single secret about her and flashed him a wry smile instead. "Trying? If I dazzle you any more, you won't be able to see straight!"

Gladio chuckled, cradling her face in his hands and seeing straight through her. He leaned in so that their noses touched. "Who says I can?"

Another laugh bubbled out. Only he had the power to make her feel so many things in under a minute. . . Her hands clasped the back of his neck and she pulled him closer, planting a lighthearted peck on his lips. Foolish of her to think that's how he'd leave it. He snatched her ponytail just as she stepped back and claimed her mouth with a more serious kiss.

"Alright already, geez. . . Catch up with me at the tent, Gladio." Noct's voice trailed off with more irritation than amusement.

Gladio blindly tossed his overcoat toward Noctis, grinning against her lips at the King's muffled complaint. She pulled away and shoved his chest.

"What?" he said through an airy laugh.

"You can't just throw stuff at your King!" she replied, nudging him with more force but he still didn't budge an inch.

"Why not?" Gladio took her wrists and led her away from the dock. "He was my student first. And what about you? Greeting him without a word or even looking at him."

It was true, though unlike Regis, everyone seemed to greet him casually. "Well, he didn't seem to mind me. . ."

"'Course not, who would mind being touched by you."

"Oh, knock it off." She rolled her eyes and laced her fingers with his.

They strolled behind the small crowd from the barge in comfortable silence for a while. Amber kept her sights on the horizon where illusions of wavering asphalt and rubble lingered. Gladio's stare drifted over her like a welcoming breeze, and she squeezed his hand in turn.

As they drew closer to the pavilion where the meetings were held, Gladio seemed more distant. His hand tightened and loosened sparatictly like he was deep in thought. Every time she peeked up at him, his expression gave nothing away. They had nearly reached the tent when he stopped short, making their arms stretch between them. With a smile, she looked back hoping for another of his jokes or, even more likely, another kiss. _Uh-oh._

His face was rigid and he blew out a deep breath. "Amber. . . I've been thinking."

"'Bout?" She searched his narrow eyes for a clue while he directed her to a shaded area of the sidewalk.

"I'm gonna stay here. In Insomnia with you."

"You mean quit the Crownsguard. . .?" He couldn't possibly be thinking straight. Of all the things she'd come to know about him, the passion he had for his duty stood out the most. He couldn't just drop everything and stay here. . . If he thought she would actually agree to this, he was crazy. Stay in Insomnia?

The weight of what he said came down like the building behind them had teetered on its broken foundation, then finally collapsed on her. Quit the Crownsguard. . . and stay in Insomnia. . . with _her._ Was she was ready for him to stay more than a weekend? "Gla—"

He held up a hand, stopping her before she could start. "Let-let me talk before you go telling me why I shouldn't. You know how hard it's been for me. I can't come back like nothing's changed. I'm not ready to be his shield. Hell, we can't even have a normal conversation without it turning into some kind of fight. How am I supposed to be his protector if I'm the only one he's battling against?"

Amber's shoulders slumped as she watched him drop to a concrete slab. He had a point. She couldn't blame him for feeling how he did, but he couldn't just give up; he'd never forgive himself. Him moving in couldn't the _only_ answer. More bats came, flapping away in her stomach, except not from excitement. He wasn't ready to stay with Noctis, and just as sure as that, she wasn't ready to take the next big step. She hadn't even had the chance to consider that yet. Desperate to change his mind, she sat beside him and clutched his knee. "You've been trying though, right? Aren't things better than they were a couple months ago?"

"It's not just that, Freckles. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes. . ." His throat worked for a moment, but he pushed it back like he always did. "I'm not going to be prepared for anything serious, not like this. I'm exhausted. I can't focus. . . No good to anyone . . . not the way I am right now."

His last words were barely audible, like it was something he had said to himself over and over, but this was the first time he'd allowed it to be spoken out loud. Her heart clenched right along with her teeth. No way in hell was she going to watch him dig a hole to hide in. Gladio was stronger than that and he needed to see it. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let this Reverse dictate how she wanted to handle her love life. She wanted to move forward on _her_ terms. Well aware of how he would respond, her hand tightened on his knee. "Nothing's going to happen, Gladio—"

"Things always happen."

"All the more reason for you to stay with him, then!" Amber scooted back and forced him to lock eyes with her. "Look. I get it. And if things were always easy, I'd say stay with me. Six knows I want you to, anyway. But doing things the easy way is hardly ever the right way. I know how much being a member of the Crownsguard means to you and I know how much Noctis means to you. You've spent your whole life preparing to be his shield, Gladio. Ready or not, there's no one better for the job. You've never quit before, and I'm not about to let you give up now."

He nodded quietly, chin dropping closer to his chest each time his head dipped. Amber's nerves settled to a reasonable level. She must've gotten through at least a little bit. Hopefully she hadn't shown what she was really thinking, though. She scooched closer, so that her side pressed against his, and tilted her head to see him. "You okay?"

His lips twitched when he glanced up, then put his arm around her, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't know. . ." he said, husky voice and goatee tickling her skin, "It's going to take a lot more than a lecture for you to change my mind. . . Let's skip the meeting."

Before temptation could creep into her mind, she wiggled away. "Ohh no no no. We can't do that."

"Which one?" he hummed, still trying to nip at her neck.

Amber stood, giving him a warning glance as she laughed through her teeth and tugged his arm to follow. "Either."

"I don't remember you playing this hard-to-get last time. . ." she heard him mumble behind her, feet scuffling against bits of debris in the street.

"I just told you, didn't I? The easy way isn't always the right way." Worry spread across her face, wondering how long it would be until she finally did give in.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **5:45pm Insomnia - shortly after Aranea's text**

"All of them, really? There's gotta be like twenty in here." Noctis chuckled, peaking in the bag full of meat skewers that Gladio had in a football hold.

"Better than not getting enough, right?" Gladio pulled two out and handed him one as they continued down the road, away from the pavilion and Lestallum lenders.

"When you put it that way. . ." He shrugged and took a bite. "Some meeting, huh."

"Yeah, talk about a heated discussion." Gladio quipped, juggling the bag as he shrugged off his overcoat again. "You handled it pretty good, gotta say."

"Psh, no thanks to you." It was a mess without Ignis, just as he thought it would be. At least it ended on a better note than it started with. Wiping a sleeve across his forehead, he took in the hustle and bustle around him. Even if the meetings were a pain, the very sight of Westside-section A was proof that the time spent on grueling details was actually worth it.

The streets were clear of wreckage and the whirring of generators drifted between the empty spaces where unsalvageable buildings once were. He shook his head, scanning the block. Unrecognizable. Hard to believe three short months ago these streets were covered with ruins. It was even more unbelievable that Insomnia was in shambles to begin with. The ice cream shop he and Prompto used to frequent during their summers was gone. The arcade right next door, the pet shop after that. All gone.

He drew in a wavering breath and tried to focus on the good. There were buildings still standing—not a lot, but some was better than none. And there were people still standing. Many of them probably hadn't known each other until now, yet they all worked with a smile on their face. Was it really possible war had brought them together…? Noctis' feet slowed to a stop. _You did._ _"Nothing good comes from war"._ That realization really struck home. It was something his father had told him, but at the time he was either too young or too ignorant to understand. Still, he never forgot.

It would take years to get this city back in one piece. How long it took didn't matter, though. The important thing was what he saw right now; his people coming together, giving their all to do their part in rebuilding not just the structures, but their lives.

"A lot has been done since your last visit, wouldn't you agree?" Cor voiced from behind, startling Noctis from his thoughts.

He and Gladio spun around to find him jogging to catch up with them. "Yeah, I'm impressed," Noctis called back. "One section down, twenty-four more to go."

"Just wait! I'd like to show you the Citadel's progress. Come with me your Majesty." Cor extended an arm to his car that was running across the street.

-O-

Noctis propped his chin and stared out the car's window while Cor drove to the center of Insomnia. Visions of how the city once was appeared in place of broken down bridges and billboards. Memories of people that had filled the now obstructed sidewalks lingered like ghosts. How everything used to be was still clear as day and it powered a will inside him to return it to its former glory.

Hopefully the Citadel wasn't as bad as he thought. At one time, he wanted nothing more than to leave it far behind. How ironic it seemed that he could hardly wait to finally sit on his throne.

When they drove through the gates, Noctis was surprised at how little it had changed since the attack on the city and the battle with Ardyn. He lifted his head and sat up to get a better view. "Three months ago there was so much wreckage, I was barely able to see past the gates. Wasn't it from the Citadel? I was expecting it to be in ruins."

"That debris actually was some of the upper levels of the Citadel, but mostly from the west tower," Cor explained.

Noctis craned his head and saw the evidence that supported his answer. While the lower half of the Citadel was still intact, many of the upper floors had huge chunks missing, and the West tower really was gone.

"How's the throne room?" Gladio asked as Cor pulled the car alongside the massive steps leading to the Citadel's doors.

"You'll see. I have to give you a full tour. Or at least show you the parts that need the most repair for now. We almost have the area ready for training the Kingsglaive." Cor stepped out of the car and looked at his watch. "Didn't realize it was getting this late so quickly. I'll try to have you out of here by seven. We can do more in the morning," He said while ascending the stairs.

"Good. I'd like to spend more time with Amber at some point today. I got big plans for us tonight." Gladio beamed at Noctis, slamming the car door with a kabob in his hand.

Noctis felt a sudden urge to let his eyes roll back. _Always with the bragging._ Just because he was twice as big as everyone else didn't mean he was the only one able to find a woman. For whatever reason, the girl back at camp popped into his mind. He followed behind Gladio and patted his pockets, wanting to check for an update on her. "Damn."

"What's up?" Gladio mumbled, mouth full of meat.

"I don't have my phone."

"You probably left it back at the tent or something. We'll find it after we're done here." Gladio fished out his own cell and stopped when he lit the screen. "Woooah. Ten new texts and eight missed calls."

"Anything serious?" Cor, already on the next tier of steps, turned awaiting a reply.

"Shit. Cor, back to the car. Now." Gladio turned on his heel, descending the stairs in double time.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░G░l░a░d░i░o░ ░A░m░i░c░i░t░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **6:31pm Insomnia**

"When was their first text, Gladio?" Noctis said, boarding the speed boat and staring across the bay. He looked like he was ready for anything.

Gladio wished he could say the same. His eyes stung and it felt like sand bags were tied to his waist. Shit just had to hit the fan when he was at his weakest, didn't it. "About an hour and a half ago. I haven't seen any airships. Maybe we still have time to do more preparing."

The boat wobbled when Cor took the seat in the back, next to the rudder. "Has Aranea texted back?"

Gladio straddled the bench in the front, pulling his phone from his pocket to check, even though he did five minutes ago. "No, she hasn't. The phone she used probably wasn't hers, I guess."

Cor groaned as he fired up the engine. "Alright. Hold onto your hats, gentlemen."

"The faster, the better." Noct replied, sight still glued to the horizon.

The boat jerked them back and quickly split through the water at full speed. Though the bay was free of waves, it rocked them up and down and Gladio felt himself dozing to the steady, pulse-like pattern. The smell of the salt water wasn't helping matters, either. He shook his head, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Once they got off this boat, everything would be fine. He could pull it together. Amber's voice rang through his mind repeating the words he needed to hear— _Ready or not, there's no one better for the job._ Well, he damn sure wasn't ready, but he knew Noctis better than he knew himself. _All you have to do is make sure he stays focused._

Noct leaned forward and hit Gladio's arm with the back of his knuckles. "Did they say anything else? What did they do with the girl?"

"Hm? No, nothing else. I'm sure she's safe, don't worry." They sent a ton of messages about the girl waking up. Noct didn't need another distraction.

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, evidently not buying it. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

Like a saving grace, the boat hit a rough patch of water making their bottoms bounce off of their seats."Uh, not right now, Noct. We don't need you to lose both our phones." Gladio squinted back, then looked toward the Gorge's harbor again. They were just about halfway there already. He'd feel better if Cor had gotten farther with the Kingsglave. Now they had to make due with whatever citizens were available. "How many hunters you think Hammerhead was able to pull together?"

"In less than a half hour's notice. . . probably not a lot," Noctis mumbled.

Gladio hissed a breath, stretching his legs as much as the boat would allow and his foot hit a red emergency bag. He ripped it open and shuffled through it until finding a pair of binoculars, then brought them up to his eyes. After a few adjustments, he could see a small group forming by the gate. The boat was still too far away for him to tell if they were the hunters or not. He cursed under his breath as he lowered the lenses and scanned the sky for the hundredth time. Thank the gods there were no airships anywhere in sight or they'd be in trouble for sure.

"You see people out there?" Noct held out his hand.

Gladio handed him the binoculars and gestured. "Right in between those two hills by the gate."

"Yeah, I see them," he said, looking through the lenses. "I dunno, Gladio. Something doesn't feel right."

" _Nothing_ about this feels right, Noct."

Cor veered left as they neared a small peninsula blocking their way to the pier. "I agree. We'd best be wary."

Gladio ran his hands down his face. This was it—time to man up. Awake, prepared, and in the right state of mind or not, this was happening. He drew in a slow and steady breath _. . . and everything is going to be fine._ The boat slowed, pulling up to the long berth, and he glanced back at Noctis. "You ready?"

"Let's hit it," he answered, jumping onto the dock without waiting for the boat to come to a complete stop.

Gladio helped Cor tie the boat, then looked up the rocky path. There was still a little way to go on foot before reaching the gate. They walked through the cliffs on the winding road in a loud silence. Each of their faces said more about what they were feeling than anything they could've put in words. Though he walked this road every weekend, it didn't seem near as long as it did now. It felt like a whole life time had passed when they finally reached the crossing just before the gate. One path led to the gate, the other—around it.

He took the first without slowing until Noct stopped. "Should we come from behind, or head on?" he said.

Gladio turned around. "I'm no Ignis, but - probably best to go head on. If they are here and their main goal is to attack, they would've done it already."

"But if they are here, why are they here. I mean, of all the places. I feel targeted." Noctis put his hands on his hips.

"He's right. But, I don't think they plan to attack. No airships." Cor pointed up. "There would be a whooole lot of them here right now."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better."

"We can't sneak up behind, Noct. If they're waiting, they'll see that as an aggressive move on your part. We go head on. Me and Cor will take point, you walk behind us."

"Fine. But you don't have to take point," Noct said, walking ahead.

Gladio butted in front of him. "Course we do. I'm your shield. Get used to it." It had slipped out almost on its own, like he was trying to talk himself into believing it. He needed to. Balling his fists, he threw all his doubts to the depths of his mind and focused on the road. The road was simple—you either went forward or backward. No room for in between. He could worry about the rest once it was right in front of him, like a hurdle to cross and nothing more.

He heard the hunters before he saw them; it was hard not to. They were all shouting obscenities at the top of their lungs. His stomach twisted and he cringed. That probably meant members of the Empire were here. _And we ordered ill-mannered, opinionated meatheads to come and help out._ If that wasn't the best way to avoid confrontation, he didn't know what was. _Everything will be fine. . . just another hurdle._

Gladio followed the curve of the road around the cliff and, bit by bit, the mob of angry hunters came into view. There was only about twenty or so but he almost wished there were less. Not only were they yelling, they were throwing stones toward the gate. He picked up speed just enough to clear the curve, then he saw them. A tall man in black robes stood behind the metal bars with six men in matching armor flanking each side. The Imperials stared directly at them as they approached, ignoring the stones and angry barking from the hunters. Noctis nudged him and Gladio swatted his hand. "They're here, I see them," he said under his breath.

Noctis stepped around him trying to see for himself. "Do you see Ignis and Prompto?"

"No, I don't," Gladio answered in a low voice. "Stay alert."

Gladio's gaze shifted between all thirteen of the Imperials, waiting for any type of motion but none of them moved a muscle. Now that they were face to face, they all kept their eyes beyond them except the man in the center. He stared hard at Noctis without so much as a blink. Then Noctis raised his hand and ordered the hunters to open the gate.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░N░o░c░t░i░s░ ░L░u░c░i░s░ ░C░a░e░l░u░m░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **7:19 Ostium Gorge**

A deep hostility swarmed through Noctis as he took in the sight of the man behind the blockade.

It wasn't what he expected from the Emperor; not the simple black robes he wore, his passive expression, or even the fact that his hair wasn't lightly colored like everyone else from Niflheim. And especially not that he would show up here without notice, having only twelve soldiers at his side. Unarmed soldiers, to boot. Pretty bold of him. Noctis could probably kill them all in a matter of seconds.

While meeting the Emperor's stare, he remained wary of any movements from the Imperial troops. They stood there, taking hits from stones and the hunter's profanity without so much as a flinch. If he hadn't come to fight, what did he want?

Noctis raised a hand to silence the crowd, and at his command, a hunter opened the gate. Gladio tensed beside him as it rolled open and his fingers twitched at his side. Noct's own fist clenched once the hunters settled to a low murmur. The longer he stared into Claec's eyes, the more appealing imagining his sword piercing through his Imperial flesh became.

He wished he would have listened to more of his father's boring diplomatic speeches. Nothing he was feeling now was anywhere close to civil. Was this what it was always like? His father had to have had the same struggle raging inside him whenever he was face to face with the Empire.

Much like it had when he was walking the streets of his torn city, Regis' words struck him again. _"Fighting will test your limits. It requires strength. Fortitude. Durability. But to bring peace . . . that is where true power lies."_

He wasn't sure if he had the power to shove down the spite, but he had to try. Things needed to be done differently. The war was over and for the sake of his people he couldn't let it happen again. Nothing good comes from war.

Noctis breathed in, doing his best to hide the hate from his tone, but it still came out more callus than intended. "Emperor Claec, I presume? To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. . ." the Emperor hummed, a hint of a smirk bending the corner of his mouth. "Your presumption is correct." There was an aggravating pause before he spoke again. Like Claec was testing Noctis' patience or maybe gauging how he'd react to what would come next. Claec's shoulders did a sort of pompous shrug as he folded his hands in front of him. "A thief has brought me here. I've come to seek them out, with your permission of course."

A thief? Could it be. . ? If it was the girl, surely Claec knew exactly where she was . . . unless the messenger had nothing to do with this. But, if it was the shard he wanted, Noctis sure as hell wouldn't just hand it over without knowing its purpose. "What they took must have been of great importance if it brought you all this way personally."

"You needn't be concerned of its significance, though you're right. It was taken directly from my chamber and is priceless to me. I will need to take both item and thief back into my custody."

"Who is this thief? Are they from Lucis?"

The Emperor shook his head once. "She goes by the name "Lenaia". You should consider her dangerous and a detriment to your home here. If you could aid us by allowing free passage—that we may locate and apprehend her . . . it's possible I could be of some assistance with your. . ." -he looked away briefly to gesture all around him- ". . .repairs."

That acid Noctis battled to squelch rose back up and boiled inside him. There was no remorse or authenticity about this man. His eyes were as empty as his words. "I will not allow that. I don't know who you are or where you've been, but you do realize it was your empire that wrought all this destruction."

"It wasn't at the time, unfortunately, but perhaps I may have come off a bit heavy. I shouldn't assume trust so quickly." Another lopsided shrug followed by a smug smile.

Son of a bitch. . . He was playing games. Noctis kept his composure despite the anger that threatened to spill over. "We will search for this Lenaia and once found, I'll provide transport to return her back to Niflheim. You will not have any troops on my land or they will be killed on site. This has been a standing order since the final battle was won, and will remain that way until a treaty is ratified."

Claec didn't seem fazed at all over his request being denied. After a short moment, his back straightened and he arched his brow. "What of the item she's taken? How can I trust that it will be returned safely as well?"

Noct tilted his head. What could he possibly want as collateral? "I'm afraid you'll just have to take my word for it. The war has left me with nothing to offer. What is it, so I know what to look for?"

"Am I to understand that you no longer have any of the King's weapons or the Heart of Eos?"

Heart of Eos? "The Crystal? Hardly a fair trade," Noctis scoffed. He should've known. That had always been what the Empire was after. Not like it would do them much good now, anyway.

The Emperor's brow furrowed, taking a small step forward. "And . . . the weapons?"

"You still haven't answered what this stolen item is. I can't agree on any collateral unless I know its value." Noctis shifted his weight and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how much more diplomacy he could take. His eyes burned from the constant focus on Claec's and the itch to conjure his blade only grew stronger.

"It is a necklace. A relic of sorts. Quite irreplaceable."

So, the girl was Lenaia . . . Just great. Claec had to know he had her. It was too big of a coincidence; the messenger must be involved. Noctis huffed, averting his gaze and muttered, "I am not willing to let go of any Royal Arms for this matter."

"Surely you can work something out. . . It'd be a shame to watch you fall so quickly." Claec glanced over to one of the men at his left who nodded and spoke into a radio device in his sleeve. "I've come more prepared than you probably thought. . ."

That was it. Enough messing around. Noctis met his gaze again, rage beating in his ears. If he was quick, he could kill them before they ordered the ships to come. He'd deal with the rest once they arrived. . .

Noct's arm moved to warp, but was caught by Gladio's grasp. In a swift movement, Gladio put himself in front of Noctis with his mouth set in a grim line, fingertips digging into Noct's skin, and drove him back a step. Noctis could practically hear his voice saying 'Don't even try it' from the look he was giving. Then Gladio turned to face the Emperor. "There is a different weapon we can offer. The Blademaster Gilgamesh's katana."

What?! Noctis peered at Gladio's back in disbelief. Why the hell would he offer something so important to him? Cor frowned, appearing to be holding his breath.

The man at Claec's right side raised a brow. "The Genji Blade?"

"The one and only," Gladio said.

The Emperor looked at his adviser, who gave him a quick nod. A devilish grin returned to his face. "I accept."

Gladio grabbed Noctis' arm again, flashing him another cautionary glance as he moved aside and breathed, "Just give it to him and get this over with."

Noctis pulled away. Didn't he know whatever weapon was given will probably never be seen again? With an irritated twitch of his head, Noctis stepped up to Claec.

A blue aura formed in between them and in an instant the katana was floating in the air. The Emperor paused before gesturing to the man at his left to take it. "Thank you. I agree to keep my men out of Lucis and will await your contact regarding the criminal and my relic . . . I do hope we both have made a wise choice," Claec said, making no effort to offer a hand.

It was probably best. He wouldn't have shook it anyway. "As do I. Do you need an escort back to your vessel?" The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he had to carry on this charade much longer. . .

"I believe we can manage, though I am almost certain you'll have us followed either way."

"You'd be right. Should you want to visit again, you ought to make an effort to contact me beforehand. Next time I won't be as forgiving."

"Apologies, I'm not sure what came over me." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed ever so slightly. "I'll be on my way now."

Noctis gave a curt nod and watched as the dark group ambled northwest. He and Cor waited in silence while Gladio handpicked several hunters to follow. Once he sent them on their way, he trudged back to where they stood and Noctis recoiled at the odd look Gladio gave him. "What?"

"You do realize you gave him the wrong katana, right? That was the Masamune."

"Yeah, I never really liked it that much, anyway." He shrugged and walked down the road, peering past the hunters that dispersed, hoping to catch sight of the Regalia.

Gladio clicked his tongue. "What the hell . . ."

"You don't intend to keep your promise?" Cor said.

"He came here under false pretenses; he knows I have the girl. All of this was to distract me from something." Noct frowned. "I hope he failed."

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░A░r░a░n░e░a░ ░H░i░g░h░w░i░n░d░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **7:19pm Niflheim - outskirts of Malumanim - Imperial base of operations**

Aranea gripped the handles of the snowmobile tight then jerked to her left, sending a white curtain fanning out the opposite side. Brittle air sliced through her lungs when she shouted over the angry buzzing of the engine. "Hurry up!" She swung her head to see how far back Biggs and Wedge had fallen, then snapped it forward again. Biggs whipped through the snow behind her, but Wedge's mobile was tipped over a couple kilometers away. _Dammit._ The scattered tracks she caught a glimpse of surrounding it were a tell tale sign of a struggle. Those bastards just had to catch up, didn't they.

With a growl, she squeezed the breaks and spun around. Biggs wobbled side to side in front of her, hollering something unintelligible before skidding to a stop. The man was terrible on a snowmobile. Hell, both men were. Aranea signaled ahead as she zipped past, leaving him in a cloud of glittery powder.

It took only seconds to reach Wedge's wrecked vehicle. She dug her boot into the cold ice when the mobile didn't stop fast enough. Gashes and body-sized depressions deep in the snow were followed by at least four sets of footprints. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what she knew to be Wedge's tracks. They were an uneven pattern of staggered steps and skids, and bright red dots speckled the ground all around.

"Oy, they got 'em, eh?" Biggs said, pulling alongside her, eyes wide as saucers under the rim of his peaked cap.

Aranea turned her attention back to the trail, her knuckles burning while she revved the engine. "Not for long, they don't. Let's move."

She eased forward, following the tracks down a slope and through some trees until reaching a small shed connected to a hut. When the footprints turned into a set of treadmarks, her head flew up. Though she didn't see a vehicle, she could hear one not too far off.

Biggs sped ahead of her, pointing toward an ice-capped rock formation at their right. "Lady A! They've gone 'round that cliff, there."

"Yeah, I see it," she sighed out. This was not how she imagined her evening going. Escaping the military camp hadn't been easy to begin with. After giving the blood-stained snow one last glance, she hit the gas.

It didn't take a genius to know things in Niflheim weren't normal. Not that it ever was, but things were a different kind of strange. After that new Emperor came around, he'd given a nation-wide order for all able bodied citizens to report to the bases. Said if they didn't come willingly, they'd be brought in by "whatever means necessary".

He had real people—civilians—acting as troops. Not just the men—women. Kids. She was far from being some sappy pacifist, but killing innocents wasn't what she signed up for. Just thinking about it made her stomach twist. Now . . . it looked like she might have to.

Aranea avoided a snow covered boulder and followed the tracks downhill. At least one good thing came from Wedge's folly. At the end of the long slope, in a nook hidden by cliffs, was the base of operations she had been trying to find for the past twelve hours. And there, nearly at the bottom, was the humvee. From their current distance, the base was the size of her hand and the ATV—an Ulwaat berry.

She shot Biggs a look, who had managed to keep beside her for once, then pushed the snowmobile to its limits. Icy wind bit her skin and stole her breath, but it was nothing compared to the electricity flowing through her. As she glided faster, the engine's whines filled her ears and the tracks in the snow blurred, looking no different than the blinding white all around her. The little black masses that were the base and humvee grew bigger and bigger the closer she got.

While she zeroed in on the armored vehicle, the twisting in her stomach returned. There was no right or wrong way to kill someone; it was how to approach the act that was difficult. She couldn't let herself think about it. If it was the only way to save Wedge, it had to be done.

Even though the humvee stood still, it seemed like it was flying toward her in reverse. She didn't veer course, but aimed straight for it. None of the silhouettes inside looked aware of her or Biggs. There was a chance to catch them off guard.

Aranea slid down her faceguard and grabbed her lance that released a burst of power, launching her high above the ATV. The snowmobile crashed into it in a veil of shattered glass and snow.

She wrapped her leg around the lance and aimed for the hood. With closed eyes, she sucked in the ice-cold air and spun down like a drill, slicing through the armor with a crushing blow. Through the steam billowing from the engine, she caught a glimpse of her subordinate. "Biggs! Now!"

He scrambled off his snowmobile, gun in hand, and swung the back door of the humvee open. And that's when she saw the "soldiers" reaching for their weapons in the front seats. A couple of kids. Barely teenagers. Aranea froze for a second hoping they'd wise up and sit this one out. Her heart sank when they didn't.

A gunshot blasted through the cracked windshield and past her head. Another rang out as she jerked her lance from the hood, then a third and fourth while she dashed around the vehicle. Biggs and Wedge were face-first in the snow. "Get up! Go!" Aranea dropped her javelin and slid on her knees, yanking both their arms. Biggs hopped up, but Wedge fell slack. Shit.

"Lady A - !"

Her hands found her spear just in time to hold it up. A heavy sword, much bigger than any child that size should've been able to wield, came down with a force that knocked her on her back.

"Lady -"

"I said go, dammit!" Aranea dug her heels in the snow trying to distance herself enough to stand. More shots echoed, piercing through the door windows from the opposite side. The kid drew the broadsword again and she kicked him. He staggered back in an awkward, jerky movement, but didn't fall. Her eyes widened as she got up. Grown men had dropped from the same amount of strength she'd dealt.

Aranea's blood pounded through her veins when two more older teens sprinted towards Biggs. He was dragging Wedge to his mobile, slipping and struggling in the snow. Damn kids. . . Why did they have to keep this up. . . The broadsword swung down again and Aranea spun, then leaped on the ATV. With a running jump, she tackled the other two before they reached Biggs. She shoved her lance flat across their backs and leaned in. "Let it go, kids. This doesn't need to happen."

They didn't grimace. Not at the crushing pressure on their backs. Not at the freezing snow against their faces. Even more alarming—their eyes; fogged over in a mist-like haze, devoid of anger or fear.

"It can't be stopped," one boy hissed with a forced voice.

The other said, "It won't be."

Biggs' snowmobile roared to life as she lurched back, stunned. What has the Empire done. . ?

Behind her, snow crunched under quick feet and she squeezed her javelin. Wedge was safe for now. It was time to run.

And the only place to go was the base.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░░L░e░n░a░i░a░░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

 **7:33pm - near Ostium Gorge**

The trunk was pitch black and smelled of fish; cramped with who-knows-what in every corner. The upholstery felt a little like the scratchy towels back at the HQ, and made Lenaia's arm itch with a fierceness. Worst of all, it was quiet. So quiet her ears hummed.

Ignis and Prompto had said it was important that she stay out of sight. They didn't say why, but she hadn't asked either. Maybe she should have before offering to hide in here. On top of the uncomfortable fit and fish and scratchy carpet, the not knowing was just about unbearable.

Oh, and the silence. Couldn't forget that. . . It was too empty. Entirely lonely. It forced her to dwell on the fact that no one knew who she was—including herself. And if that was the case, she didn't have a purpose. She could disappear and no one would notice. Nothing was more disturbing than that.

But, the guys seemed stressed and unsure of what to do with her and she was happy to oblige if it meant it would help even a little bit. So, she lay curled up on her side, facing the hatch with her sword tight against her, and waited.

The car rattled when doors opened and closed, and muffled voices droned in the distance. She knew Prompto's and Iggy's, but couldn't understand what they said and didn't recognize who they were speaking to. Judging from their casual tones, they must have been King Noctis and the other man they'd mentioned. One of the voices was deep and powerful—the King?—and the other, much more subtle. As they drew near, picking out words was easier.

Iggy's sounded the closest. "Indeed, she is. You'd do well to take your phone with you instead of leaving it in the car. I texted Gladio also. . ."

After a pause, the deep voice said, "Don't look at me like that; I couldn't have you distracted."

The subtle one mumbled something incoherent, and the car swayed when someone heavy took a seat. Another door slammed.

"She's in the trunk?" he uttered again, this time not so subtle but full of exasperation.

"Her idea!" Prompto said.

It was silly, but knowing the stranger was going to open the trunk had her throat locked tight. She'd imagined Noctis would, but since the one with the deep voice was already sitting in the car. . .

Something scraped along the side her feet faced, then a low clunk vibrated when the hatch released. What was left of the evening sunlight spilled inside and her gaze trailed up the man as she struggled to sit. Unless everyone wore crisp, ornate suits with a cape attached by a golden crest and chain, this was the King. Through wisps of black hair, he scowled at her the same way Ignis had when she first woke. She brushed her hair from her face and looked into his eyes. The lines between his brow softened instantly.

To say she wasn't surprised would have been a lie. When the others said "king," what she had in mind was very different. She imagined him being aged and noble-like—the type that towered over everyone in size, yet he couldn't have been much older or taller than her. Even so, he certainly was easy to look at, that much was sure. . .

Lenaia swallowed, waiting for him to say something, but after a couple more seconds he still hadn't. She clutched onto her sword in its sheath and pulled in a breath, trying to slow her pounding heart. "Noctis. . ?"

He wet his lips, eyes shifting away then returning. He didn't smile. ". . . Lenaia. I'm glad you're better."

Almost as a second or maybe even third thought, he offered his hand. She set her sword down and accepted it, wincing at the ache in her ribs. He didn't move right away when she stood, making it hard to miss the faded smell of his cologne and how his eyes quickly skimmed over her. She tugged at the ends of her shorts, feeling warmth spread across her face. "Um. . . I—I don't know how to thank you . . . for saving me."

He frowned again, peering toward the gate in the distance, and shook his head. "Then don't. . . Looks like I'm not done, yet."

Lenaia's pulse sped a little faster. What in Etro's name had she gotten herself into? How was it so important that a king would feel compelled to continue helping? Whatever it was must have been pretty bad; he definitely wasn't happy about it. Her mouth opened and closed, hands wringing in front of her as she searched for words. He beat her to the punch.

"Why'd you take it? What is it for?"

Great. Not only did he not know of her condition, but she stole something? _Ohh dear Six, what have I done. . ._ "I don't know."

Noctis cocked his head at her and his furrow deepened. "You don't know?"

"I mean, I don't remem—"

"If I'm going to keep you safe, you need to tell me something."

His angry blue eyes had her frozen just as much as the guilt lining her stomach, burning like dry ice. She sputtered something nonsensical until she felt a hand at her shoulder. It was Ignis.

"Lenaia has amnesia, Noct. She won't be able to answer anything," he said.

Noctis hissed under his breath as Ignis whisked her toward the rear door of the car. He opened it and she slid in to find the one with the deep voice staring at her. He was more intimidating than the rest. The only one that seemed to trust her was Prompto, who swiveled in the front seat and flashed her a bright smile. She tried to return it, but could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

Lenaia flinched when the door at her left opened and turned her face down before Noctis took a seat. Not that it mattered much. She could feel him looking at her, anyway.

Iggy sat in the driver's seat and, thankfully, didn't wait to break the awkward silence. "Where to, Majesty?"

She braved a quick glance to her left and relaxed a little. Noctis had his head turned away, propped with a fist. "Well, we can't risk going back to the Vesperpool; it'll be the first place the messenger looks. So we gotta go pick up new camping stuff," he mumbled against his hand.

Ignis peered at him in the rearview mirror. "Lestallum would be a gamble as well."

"How bout Wiz's?" Prompto said.

"Take us to the Chocobo Post, Iggy."

~O~

It hadn't taken them long to stir up a discussion about the Emperor's claims of her stealing the shard and the messenger they were avoiding. The whole way to the post, it was heated opinions, overlapped words, and wild gesticulations in front of her face.

She was wrong. There was something more disturbing than no one noticing if you disappeared. It was having everyone talk about you as if you already had. They even spoke of her like she was some sort of bargaining chip. It hurt. Seeing the stress all of this was bringing, and knowing she was the one that caused it made her heart feel like lead.

For all the questions they had, they sure did know a lot more about what was going on than she did. It wasn't all bad, though. While most of what they were saying didn't make sense, she ended up learning quite a bit: The man with the deep voice was Gladio, and he and Noctis didn't seem to be on good terms. Gladio was against keeping her safe while, surprisingly, Noctis wasn't. The messenger had something to do with the Emperor, and messengers, evidently, are clairvoyant. And Prompto liked chocobos.

Once reaching the post, Prompto and Gladio decided to do the shopping, leaving the car dead silent. All the events of the day ran through her mind over and over and it finally started to sink in. "So. . . I'm a thief." Right after it came out, she wanted to take it back. It wasn't like they'd really care how conflicted she felt.

It had to have been a full minute that passed and though she could see Noctis studying her from the corner of her eye, no one spoke a word. Looked like she was right. She lifted the shard and ran it along its chain. Stupid thing. Why was some ordinary-looking piece of crystal so important, anyway?

Beside her, Noctis rubbed his palms on his legs, straightening in his seat, and sighed. "The Emperor says you're a thief. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. That doesn't really matter. What matters is why he wants this," he said, taking the shard from her, "and once we find that out, maybe the rest will make sense."

No sooner than he'd finished his sentence, the shard came alive in his hand. What started off as a soft-blue glow burned stronger and brighter until it illuminated the whole car.

Lenaia gasped and grabbed his wrist. The energy it gave off felt magnetic, like it was pulling her in. Noctis' fingers were gripping it so tight, the tips of his nails were white and his eyes were squeezed shut.

When he opened them they weren't blue anymore, but a fiery purple.


End file.
